The Longest Month Ever
by KrAzI JaY
Summary: All couples in Konoha are ordered to attend couples therapy, Sex therapy. How will Sasuke and Sakura take the advice that the ‘doctor’ gives them?And how the hell are they going to survive an enitire month of it!
1. Chapter 1

Well this is another story, which I don't think anyone on the site has written about yet…its different, but in a good way

Full Summary: All couples in Konoha are ordered to attend couples therapy, Sex therapy. How will Sasuke and Sakura take the advice that the 'doctor' gives them?

"**The Longest Month Ever"**

**7:00 P.M. One week after second session**

Two couples, not yet married lay on opposite sides of the Uchiha king sized bed, staring at anything other than eachother, trying to desperately think of anything else than the other person on the opposite side of the bed, but both failing to do so. Sakura let out another long sigh.

"Sasuke?" She asked.

"What?" Came an obviously stressed reply.

"Watcha thinkin about?" She asked twirling a strand of her hair.

Sasuke let out a frustrated…was the sound a growl? "You don't wanna know." He answered.

Sakura let out another sigh.

"Why the hell again are we listening to this damn doctor?" Sasuke asked, mostly to himself.

Sakura propped herself up on one elbow. "Because, Tsunade ordered all of us too! And we have to do what the doctor thinks will help us."

Sasuke furrowed his brows. "We don't need help." He said. "Well Dr. Hikaru thinks we do! Who knows, maybe it will help." Sakura said in a positive voice, staring back at the ceiling.

Sasuke snorted at this. "Damn doctor doesn't know what's good, our relationship is fine, and we don't do _that _so much anyway." Sakura turned her head towards her boyfriend, giving him a 'are you kidding me?' look. Sasuke saw this and tried to ignore it, but failed.

"Okay, so maybe we do. But it never caused any problems before." He answered simply. Sakura sighed, again. This was going to be a long month indeed.

Now you are all probably wondering what that was all about….

**One week ago two days ago**

"_Ne ne, Sakura-chan. Sasuke-teme! You here bout what Tsunade ordered ALL of the couples of Konoha to do?" Naruto asked, slurping up his Ramen. Sakura gave him a smack on the head for being rude._

"_Of course we did, but it's so stupid! Why do we all need counseling?" Sakura whined. Sasuke sat there, silent as always but thinking the same question in his head._

"_Dunno! Heard it was something about 'Us being able to work better' or somthin like that! I don't have to worry though! Mine and Hinata's relationship is just fine!" Naruto said happily. _

"_Ne, when's your guys first session?" Naruto asked, already on his third bowl of Ramen._

_Sakura let out a sigh before answering. "Three." She said simply. _

"_Lucky! Mine's at twelve!" Naruto whined. _

"_Well that's convenient." Sasuke stated simply._

"_Why?"_

"_Cause its that time right now you dumbass!" Sakura said with a roll of her eyes._

"_Ah damnit!" Naruto screamed as he stood up and ran out the door. Sakura giggled slightly then turned to her boyfriend. "Ne Sasuke, you know we have to do what the Doctor suggests, it was an order from Tsunade." Sakura stated. Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eye. _

"_So, it will probably be something stupid like 'talking about our feelings' or some useless crap like that." Sasuke answered. "Glad you think of it that way." Sakura muttered to herself._

**First session**

"This is completely pointless." Sasuke muttered, sitting next to Sakura on a simple brown leather sofa, they were both waiting for Dr. Hikaru to arrive.

"Aw don't think about it that way Sasuke! It might be interesting!" Sakura said with a smile. Little did they know that soon they would be hating this certain doctor with all their soul…but that's later. An opening of a door interrupted their little talk as a man with dark brown hair tired back in a neat ponytail walked in. He looked to be about in his mid- forties.

"Good afternoon, my name is Dr. Hikaru." He introduced himself and shook their hands before sitting down.

"Now, let us get straight down to business. Each session will be lasting one hour, three times a week for a month." He stated as if he had memorized the line from saying it so often.

"Now let's start." He paused to push his glasses up the bridge of his slightly crooked nose. "How would you say your relationship is like-"He looked at his paper "Is it, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Er…well, fine I guess." Sakura said uncertainly. She had never been to a counselor before, and talk about getting straight down to business. Dr. Hikaru nodded his head and scribbled something on his piece of paper; Sasuke narrowed his eyes at this.

"What do you think about it Mr. Uchiha?"

"Its fine the way it is." He answered simply.

"And what do you think about that answer Ms. Haruno?" The doctor turned his attention back to the pink haired girl.

"Eh, but…I mean…didn't I just say the same answer?" Sakura asked, now she was really confused.

"Hm…I see…" The doctor mumbled something incoherent and scribble something else on the paper. Sakura tried to look over to see what.

"Um…if you don't mind me asking. But would you mind telling exactly what you're writing down there?" Sakura asked.

"No. Now lets move on to another subject. How's your sex life?"

Sakura choked on her spit while Sasuke let out a sound that sounded a lot like a cough and a choke.

"What!" Sasuke exclaimed. What the hell kind of question was that?

"Um…er…w-what do you mean, doctor?" Sakura choked out.

"Well, is your sex life active? For example." He stated.

"Che. Oh it's active." Sasuke muttered to himself. Earning himself a smack from Sakura.

"Sasuke!" She hissed. The doctor raised an eyebrow.

"How much a week?" He asked again as if it was nothing.

"N-now doctor I think that's a little private don't you think?" Sakura said in a hurried voice, Sasuke was again looking like he was choking.

"It's a professional question, now would you be so kind as to answer." Dr. Hikaru said rather rudely. Sakura pulled on the collar of her shirt nervously.

"W-well…I'd say more than average couples!" Was it just her or was it getting hotter in here.

"This is a stupid question." Sasuke exclaimed.

"Please, just answer the question." Dr. Hikaru stated simply.

"Um…well…every week….a-about…maybe around…t-two times a day." Sakura said nervously while Sasuke smirked, oh yes he seemed very proud of himself.

"Holy crap! Seven days a week!" The doctor suddenly screamed out, causing Sakura and Sasuke to back away quickly. "My god, that about 13 times a week!..Ahem…I mean…that's a lot of times for one couple." He said the last part in a semi calm voice. Sakura and Sasuke…still shocked from the sudden outburst gave him a strange look.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." The Uchiha said simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh you wouldn't now would you?" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Che. Don't see you ever complaining." Sakura blushed at this as Sasuke smirked.

"Ahem…" The doctor interrupted gaining the attention of the two again. "Now…what kind of sex is this usually? Is it would you say..rough or passionate?"

"WHAT? W-what the hell kind of question is that?" Sakura screamed in a panicked tone.

"Well this is mostly sex therapy, it's a common question." Stated the doctor calmly.

"What in the hell was Tsunade thinking?" Sasuke muttered out loud while Sakura started to sweat next to him.

"Ahem…now what kind would you say?"

"Um…passionate?" Sakura said uncertainly earning a snort from the Uchiha next to her.

"Seriously Sakura? Passionate, as in calm?"

"Ehehe…maybe not so?...Well….I guess I'd have to say…more on the rough side?" Sakura said, obviously embarrassed, while Sasuke smirked to himself even more.

The doctor's eyes once again widened. "How in the hell do you walk woman?" Sasuke and Sakura once again backed away quickly from his outburst. "I mean….is that so?"

"Okay look here mister! Just because we like our se—er…intercourse! That doesn't mean that's all in our relationship!" Sakura said showing more of her inner side now.

"I never said that." The Dr. Hikaru said…was that a hint of fear in his voice?

"What's the big deal?" Sasuke mumbled, he didn't see what was wrong with it, it sure worked out fine with him. It didn't change the fact that he loved Sakura.

"Hm…." The doctor wrote something else on the clipboard. Sasuke closed his eyes; this was starting to get annoying.

"And what the hell do you keep writing on that damn clip board?" Sasuke said in an annoyed tone.

"Important analysis. Now, since we only have about five minutes left I will give you your so called 'homework', which you will have to obey for the entire month, since it seems like your relationship needs more contact, and not meaning physical."

"Hey! We communicate just fine!" Sakura stated.

"As I was saying, your homework for the entire month starting today is to go without any intercourse sessions for the entire month."

"WHAT?" Sakura and surprisingly Sasuke yelled at the same time. And who the hell calls it 'intercourse session'?

"A whole month? You have got to be kidding me!" Sasuke said angrily.

"That's stupid!" Sakura said angrily.

"Guys hit on her all the time! How do you know that she wont crack and go do them?" Sasuke said angrily

"Excuse me! Why would you even think that?" Sakura yelled back, obviously angry. "And what about you! All those girls always throwing themselves at you!"

"Che. Like I'd lower myself that far to go out with one of those sluts."

"Well technically you just called me one!"

"AHEM!" The doctor cleared his throat rather loudly. The two stopped their argument and turned their attention back to the doctor. "Now you see what you two could work on? The talking part."

"NO! This is sexual frustration! THAT'S WHAT!" Sakura yelled hysterically. Then she groaned." It's only going to get worst!"

Sasuke turned his attention from his now wailing girlfriend and back to the doctor.

"Dr. Hikaru, your theory is crap." Sasuke stated calmly. Sakura nodded her head in a agreement.

" I am sorry that you two think that, but what I say must be done. You even have cameras in every room in your house to make sure nothing happens."

"What the hell?" Sasuke said angrily.

"Isn't that illegal?" Sakura said loudly.

"Not if the Hokage says so. Now, I will see you two on Tuesday for your next session." He said as he got up. "I hope this session helped, goodbye." He then left through the door but not before hearing a 'Like hell it did!'. Yep….it was going to be a long month indeed.

Poor Sasuke and Sakura. How will they handle this situation? Will they be able to, er, handle their sexual frustration? REVIEW and you will find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Holy crap! I was not expecting THAT many reviews and I would like to say THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! Hehe, I have a lot of ideas in store for this story!

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Naruto

**Chapter 2**

"**The Longest Month Ever"**

**Nine hours after first session:**

"Ugh! This sucks, how the hell is this suppose to help?" Sakura yelled for the fifth time that day. She was looking through her closet for something to wear to bed, and then going to change in the bathroom as to avoid…well you know.

"Hn." Her raven haired boyfriend answered simply, already dressed for bed in a simple pair of boxers.

"I mean seriously! Does this guy even have a degree! I bet he doesn't! And since when the hell are you allowed to put camera's in people's private homes?" Sakura's rambling went on as Sasuke started to ignore her once again. Damn she could talk for hour's non-stop! But that was one of the reasons the Uchiha chose her.

Sakura's rambling died down as she entered the bathroom to change and Sasuke had finally gotten some peace and quiet, that is until a piercing scream could be heard coming from non other than the pink haired ninja herself. Grabbing a Kunai that Sasuke always kept in the dresser for emergencies such as this, he quickly grabbed the door knob to the bathroom door and broke the lock, heading in ready to kick whatever's ass that had caused Sakura to scream.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said in an alarmed voice as he burst into the bathroom. Sakura was now done with her screaming, and was instead at the moment yelling profanities at what seemed like the corner of the ceiling. Sasuke let his hand that was holding the kunai drop beside him.

"Sakura…what the hell are you doing?" He stated in an annoyed tone.

"Y-you pervs! How dare you!" She kept yelling at the wall, not sparing the Uchiha even a glance.

"Sakura!"

"Eh?" That got her attention. She turned around and to see Sasuke giving her a confused mixed with annoyance kind of look. She quickly grabbed his arm and dragged the un-willingly Uchiha over to the corner of the Bathroom.

"Look! Can you believe that they put a camera in the Bathroom! The _Bathroom _for heavens sake!" She exclaimed angrily, pointing at the camera. Sasuke let out a tired sigh.

"That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it? It's an invasion of privacy!" Sasuke rubbed his temple, god her screaming was getting annoying…again. Usually he would just kiss her to make her shut up, which usually did the trick, but with this damn new 'rule' he knew it would probably lead to…more events.

With Sakura still rambling Sasuke walked reached over and grabbed a towel and threw it over the camera.

"If you guys can hear me, which I'm pretty sure you can. You watch my girlfriend undress and I'll kill you." With that said he started to walk out of the bathroom, muttering to Sakura to hurry up.

Sakura smiled in triumph, that's why she loved this man! "That's right! And if you don't listen he'll kick your ass!" Sakura yelled in the bathroom. Five minutes later a semi calm Sakura came out of the bathroom, still muttering to herself, and climbed under the covers. She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and cuddled to him, like she did every night.

Sasuke went stiff. Damnit! What the hell was she doing? "Mmm…night Sasuke!" She whispered, in what Sasuke thought was in a sexy tone. She leaned over and gave him a chaste goodnight kiss on his lips. He pulled away.

"Sakura what do you think your doing?"

"Uh…Giving you a kiss goodnight?" She said as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. "What? We're not even allowed to kiss now?"

Sasuke sighed. "We are, but you know what that usually leads to."

Sakura pouted, which Sasuke had always thought was unbearably cute. "Aw, don't be silly Sasuke! I'm sure we have that much self control!" She giggled.

'Well I guess it won't be that bad, I'm an Uchiha damnit! I can take this!' He thought to himself as Sakura lowered her lips back on his. Sasuke returned the kiss, which had seemed to start lasting longer than originally expected. Pulling back to breath, but just for a second Sakura kissed him once again.

Okay so maybe it was a little longer than a normal goodnight kiss, he could take it. That's what he thought until he heard a soft moan come from Sakura.

'Fuck it.' Was the Uchiha's thoughts as he deepened the kiss, rolling on top of her during the process. Sakura automatically wrapped her arms around him, both thoughts about the so called 'homework' now forgotten. Just as Sasuke was about to slip one of his hands under her shirt and unbelievably loud alarm went off, causing both to bite down during their intimate kiss on their tongues, whether it was their own or the others was unknown.

"Ah! My tongue!" Sasuke yelled into his hands as he held his injured mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sakura screamed as she flew off the bed, holding up a pillow in a defensive matter.

The one camera in the room seemed to focus on them, as the alarms still didn't let up. Both realizing this was a warning of some sort became extremely annoyed.

"OKAY OKAY! WE GET IT ALREADY!" Sakura yelled up to the camera, Sasuke still nursing his injured tongue. The alarms still didn't stop.

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY! For Christ sake!" Sakura swore as the alarms stopped. Sakura sighed. "Well guess we know what happens when they catch us ne?" Sasuke just stared at her.

"Well…there's only one solution to this problem!"

"And what would that be?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow, his tongue finally healed enough to talk.

"Simple! You'll just have to sleep on the couch." Sakura stated.

"Che. Why me? Why not you?" Sasuke asked annoyed, Sakura getting a dark look in her eyes answered. "Because. I'm the girl! You can't make the girl sleep on the Couch Sasuke! That's just not right."

Sasuke looked confused at this. Why the hell not? "I don't see why not, it's my house."

Sakura's face got red with anger before she opened up her mouth. "You will sleep on the couch because if you don't, then you'll never be getting sex from me or anyone else again after this month." She answered in a calm tone. Sasuke's eyes widened at this, oh how the mighty had fallen. He scowled inwardly; she was unusually bitchy today, either because it was that time of the month or because of the whole sex ordeal, either one it was starting to get annoying.

"Hn." He answered simply as he grabbed some blankets and a pillow.

"Kya! Thank you Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed as she latched her self onto the Uchiha, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "I love you! Night night sweety!" She called happily as Sasuke walked out the door, confused as ever.

**Next morning**

Sakura walked down the stairs of the Uchiha household, a content smile adorning her child like face. She had a great sleep last night and was now feeling better than ever after taking a shower. She walked into the living room to find a sleeping Sasuke, not looking to comfortable.

"Good morning Sasuke!" Sasuke jerked awake at the high pitch sound of his girlfriend's voice, but not before writhing in pain as his back popped. Last night had been hell.

"Hn." He answered back none too happily, while Sakura skipped to the kitchen to get breakfast ready. Breakfast went fast as usual, both eating silently, with only the occasional small talk from Sakura earning her an 'Hn' or just a simple nod from the Uchiha for an answer. Obviously they weren't taking the advice that the doctor had given to them about talking about their relationship.

Breakfast ended quickly as Sasuke went upstairs to change for the day and Sakura quickly washed the dishes. Sasuke came downstairs in his ANBU uniform about to leave when Sakura stopped him.

"Ne Sasuke, your not mad about sleeping on the couch are you?" Sakura asked, Sasuke was about to answer her in a form similar to 'Hell yes. I was uncomfortable as hell last night.', but refrained from saying that due to her big watery eyes looking up at him in an apologetic way. He sighed.

"Its fine, it was probably for the better anyway." He answered instead, which was true anyway. Sakura smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you Sasuke-_kun!_" She answered happily. Sasuke bid her farewell, with a chaste kiss to her pink haired head and left to do whatever mission he had that day.

"Sasuke! Remember we have another session tomorrow! So don't schedule any missions!" She yelled out the door to him, receiving a wave of the hand signaling that he heard her. Sakura smiled and locked the door behind her as she left to go to her work at the hospital.

**Session number two**

The couple sat at separate ends of the small couch in Dr. Hikaru's room, Sasuke's foot impatiently tapping the floor and Sakura's constant drumming of her fingers on the armchair. Both did not look to happy. Sasuke was stressed from work, and this stupid 'rule' was so not helping. While Sakura seemed annoyed by everything around her.

"Would you please stop tapping!" She hissed at Sasuke whose foot did not stop.

"When you stop drumming your damn fingers!" He fired back.

"Ugh! You are so unbearable!" She said to herself as she sat back, crossing her arms over her chest in a pouting matter.

"At least I don't talk 24/7 in an unbearably high pitched voice." He said back.

"Well at least I'm not a human ice-cube!"

"Che. Annoying." He muttered to himself, going back to his tapping. Sakura sent him a glare which Sasuke ignored. Finally what seemed like hours, the door opened and in walked Dr. Hikaru with his ever so annoying clip board.

"Good morning you too, nice day wouldn't you agree?" Dr. Hikaru stated in matter of fact tone, Sakura and Sasuke just glared at him.

"Well let's start shall we? How have you two been holding up, no problems I assume."

"On no, none at all. Except for the goddamned cameras in every freakin room of the house!" Sakura snapped. While Sasuke silently agreed.

"Hmm, mm." The doctor mumbled writing something down on his clipboard.

"Have you two been talking like I advised." Before Sakura could open her mouth Sasuke cut in.

"Well if someone hadn't forced me to sleep on the couch for a month maybe we could have." Sasuke hissed. While Sakura looked shocked.

"I so did not force you Uchiha!" She fired back.

"What the hell do you mean you didn't force me? You threatened to deprive me of sex for the rest of my life if I didn't agree!"

"…" Sakura shut up.

"Are you two really that reliable on sex?" The doctor interjected. Sasuke scoffed.

"No. But when you might have the chance of never getting any for the rest of your life, then yes." Sasuke stated.

"Hmm…." He mumbled to himself once again, scribbling something down on his clipboard, while Sakura's eye twitched.

"Have you tried talking Sakura?" The doctor turned his attention to the fuming pink haired girl.

"Of course I have! I try every morning at breakfast but he doesn't listen! He never listens to what I say!" Sakura muttered the last part to herself.

"I do listen to what you say, for a while, that is until you start to ramble about who knows what!" Sasuke said angrily.

"Well at least I try to start a conversation unlike you! Mr. Icecube!" The doctor nodded to himself before speaking.

"Your homework assignment for the next few days before the next session is to write down on a piece of paper ten things you dislike about the other person. I think we made a lot of progress today." He lied. "Until next time, good bye." The doctor quickly bid farewell and walked out.

Sakura and Sasuke got up and walked out.

"Well that's easy to do." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Ha! Too easy, I can come up with fifty things I dislike about you!" Sakura hissed. And to think that it had been only three days so far. Only twenty-seven more days to go.

* * *

Poor Sakura and Sasuke! Their already at each others necks! What will be their ten dislikes about eachother! REVIEW and I'll write! 


	3. Chapter 3

You guys are the best! I mean seriously, I was not expecting this many reviews! You guys have made me the happiest girl in the world! Anywho! On with another chapter!

"**The Longest Month Ever"**

**Chapter 3**

"Che! 10 things, I can easily come up with 10 things!" Sakura muttered to herself, looking obviously stressed for well known reasons. She was currently sitting at the Uchiha's home kitchen table, a pencil and paper in front of her. '_heh! Like we really rely on sex that much from that ice-block anyway!' _Inner Sakura jotted in, as Sakura nodded her head to herself in agreement.

She didn't need it that much…_right? _She asked herself in her mind.

* * *

"This crap is stupid, how the hell is this going to help?" Sasuke talked to himself, holding a pad of paper and pencil. He was currently sitting on the Uchiha master bedroom's bed, it was the only time he could actually lay on it without getting kicked off and sent downstairs to sleep on that godforsaken couch. He scowled silently. Why the hell didn't he just make her sleep on that damn couch? 

He knew though in his mind the answer to that was simple, it was because he hated seeing her sad, not that he'd _ever _admit that out loud. He tried to think of dislikes about her, but his mind kept wondering to…ahem _other, _thoughts. Sasuke cursed silently, he was supposed to be mad damnit! Finally making up his mind he stood up and walked to the bathroom to take a much needed cold shower.

* * *

"YUM! More!" Naruto yelled happily holding up his now empty bowl of Ramen, Sasuke was sitting beside him staring off into space. 

"Ne! Sasuke-teme! How's the therapy goin for ya? It's going great for me and Hinata!" Naruto babbled on. Sasuke gave him a cold glare in return.

"Er...I guess that's a 'not to well' then." Naruto smiled nervously.

"Hn." The Uchiha answered simply.

"Well, what's the problem anyway?" he asked, slurping down another bowl of Ramen in the process.

"I'd rather not tell you." Sasuke stated.

"Aw, come on!" Naruto pleaded, slurping up some more Ramen.

"We can't have sex for a month."

As quick as the Ramen went in, it was spat back out again, earning a disgusted look on the blonde haired boy's best friend's face.

"Whoa! You mean, none at all?" Naruto choked out.

"What did I just say idiot?" Sasuke hissed, he was getting moody.

Naruto all of a sudden broke out into a hysterical laughter. "Ha – that sucks so much for you guys!" He managed to choke out before erupting into another fit of laughter. "You know what the funny thing is though! He told us that we could actually use more sex in mine and Hinata's relationship!" Naruto said, laughing again.

Sasuke scowled at the laughing Naruto, and then smirked. "Well I guess that just means that I was getting more then you." Naruto stopped laughing.

"Shut up you teme! Well I'm most certainly getting more than you now!" Naruto yelled, angry that the Uchiha beat him at something…even if it was something as stupid as this.

"Hn. It's only for a month."

"I bet you guys already tried to huh!" Naruto yelled, Sasuke stayed silent.

"HA! I knew it! No wonder you're all pissy lately." Sasuke glared at him more.

"Don't glare at me! I'm not the one who ordered you and deprived you of sex for a month!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke sighed then glanced at the clock.

"Shit. I have to go." Sasuke muttered out loud, mostly to himself. It was already five till four, and he and Sakura had another 'session'. Cursing silently Sasuke made his way towards the doctors office.

* * *

Sasuke walked in to see Sakura already sitting down, looking as annoyed as ever. 

"About time you came, what being late another one of the dislikes I should put down?" Sakura taunted.

"Should you being incredibly loud be one of mine? Oh, wait it already is." Sasuke hissed back. They glared at each other until Dr. Hikaru walked in, his oh so hated clipboard in hand.

"I take it you two have done your homework?" He asked.

"Yes we have Dr. Hikaru! And it was quite easy." Sasuke said, a look of hurt crossed Sakura's face before she covered it up again.

"I agree! It was easy!" Sakura said. Sasuke felt annoyed for some reason.

"Right then. Sakura, would you mind reading yours first then?" The doctor asked in a bored tone.

"Not at all!" She said cheerfully, taking out her list, Sasuke eyeing her the entire time. Sakura started reading aloud.

"1. His constant ice-block brooding attitude." _Which was actually the reason I fell in love with him in the first place._

"2. The way he acts like he's the strongest and everyone around him is so much weaker." _Even though he is one of the top nin's of the village, and why I admire him so much._

"3. For going off and joining Orochimaru, knocking me out cold before he left." (Sasuke winced at this) _Even though he had to do it to get power._

"4. For betraying the city." _Which he came back to, and accepted any punishment brought to him in order for him to stay._

"5. For being so goddamned stubborn to realize that there are people that do care about him, and would have done anything for him to stay." _Though I hope he's realized that by now._

"6. His stupid chicken hair!" (You can tell she was running out of things to write down) _Even though I think it's adorable._

"7. The way he and Naruto always fight and compete over the stupidest things!" _Which isn't completely his fault._

"8. For letting his hate towards Itachi practically control his life." _Which I offered so many times to help him with it, but he denied._

"9. For being so goddamed stubborn about everything." _Which I am too._

"10. And for not letting people help him, when he obviously needs it." _I want to help him…_

Sakura took a breath in. Sasuke looked shocked…were all those things really true about him? Now that he thought about it…they actually were. Dr. Hikaru cleared his throat. "Well…okay then, very good. Now Sasuke, would you like to read yours?"

Sasuke nodded slightly, anger taking over his other emotions that he was feeling just moment ago. He cleared his throat before starting.

"1. Her constant annoying attitude." _One of the reasons I fell for her…_

"2. Her incredibly loud obnoxious voice." _That I'll never get tired of hearing._

"3. Her annoying pink hair." _The thing I love most about her and makes her so damn gorgeous. _

"4. Her annoying wide forehead." _Which she's actually grown out of._

"5. Her annoying constant worrying for me." _I'd have it no other way…it makes me feel needed._

"6. Her stupid crying, which she does way too much." _And makes me want to hold her and never make her cry because of me again._

"7. Her constant cheerfulness." _Which makes me forget my past at times when I'm around her._

"8. Her stupid emerald piercing eyes." _I could stare at them all day…_

"9. Her nonstop clinginess." _I secretly love the attention._

"10. And her constant need to help me, which I don't need." _I do need it…_

Everything was silent after Sasuke finished, and he was starting to regret everything he just said, and had the sudden urge to want to somehow take it all back. A slight sniffle broke the silence, coming from non-other than the pink haired girl herself. Sasuke felt his chest tighten, there he was making her cry again. As if on cue, Sakura's eyes started to tear up.

She stood up abruptly; before Sasuke had a chance to say anything at all she opened her mouth.

"I…I have to go. I'm sorry to be such a constant bother to you Sasuke." Sakura choked out before running out the door.

"Sakura…wait!" Sasuke yelled as he quickly got up to follow her, Dr. Hikaru being left alone in the room, he raised an eyebrow in interest and started to jot down more stuff on his clip board.

Sakura walked faster as the Uchiha was gaining on her, she quickly turned into a one room bathroom and locked the door, immediately breaking out into tears and sobbing. He hated her…she knew it!

Sasuke stopped outside the door, her heart wrenching sobs making his chest tighten in an unpleasant way. He had screwed up big time.

* * *

Ooooo…..some drama! What will Sasuke do? Review and you shall know… 


	4. Chapter 4

Oh wow! Thank you guys sooo much for all the reviews! I love you! I'm really enjoying writing this story! Can you believe that I got the whole idea from watching a news show which the subject was, you guessed it! Sex therapy! Yeah and seeing all the people stress out, I just thought to myself, 'I wonder how Sasuke and Sakura would take this?' LoL

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but doesn't everyone wish they did?

**WARNING: Extreme fluff ahead! .**

"**The Longest Month Ever"**

**Chapter 4**

He had screwed up big time, Sasuke thought as he leaned his forehead against the door that his pink haired girlfriend was currently on the other side of crying her eyes out because of him…again. It seemed like it was always because of him, well this time it was partly that damn doctor's fault.

That damn doctor was getting on the last of his nerves.

On the other side of the door Sakura was still crying her eyes out, and sobbing uncontrollably. She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt, she was mostly crying about what Sasuke had said about her, but also partly of what she said about him, now she felt bad. 'But at least what we said about him was actually true and he knows it!' Inner Sakura screamed.

'Yeah…but what he said about us is probably true also…' Sakura thought, inner Sakura shut up.

'Anyway! He knows I love him, I've said it to him a bunch of times! And not once has he ever said he loved me!' She thought as another wave of tears came again.

Then another thought struck her, what if he was only using her for sex? "Waaaah!" Sakura let out another set of wails, no wonder he hated her, here she was crying again!

Sasuke closed his eyes as he heard another set of wails come. He sighed and knocked on the door.

"Sakura…open the door." He heard sniffles.

"No! Just go away you jerk! If I annoy you so much then why should you even bother?" Sakura yelled back.

"Sakura just open the damn door." Sasuke said, getting annoyed.

"Leave me alone!"

"Open the door!"

"Go away!"

"Damnit Sakura stop acting childish!"

"Waaah! I knew it!"

Sasuke banged his forehead on the door lightly once again, damnit that came out wrong.

"T-that's not what I meant to say…Sakura just please open the door." Sasuke said in a more soft tone. He heard silence and hoped for a moment that she was about to open the door.

"No! I hate you Uchiha! Just go away!" Sasuke cringed; fine he was just going to have to do this the hard way.

"Fine have it your way." Sakura heard the muffled reply from the other side, more tears fell. 'He really doesn't care…' She thought sadly. The sound of a lock clicking brought her attention back to the door.

Sasuke easily pushed the cheap lock back as he simply grabbed the door knob and turned it, talk about strength. He walked in to see his Pink haired girlfriend sitting down on a closed toilet seat.

He shut the door behind him and quickly blocked Sakura's way out as she tried to walk past him.

"Sasuke just let me go." She pleaded, trying to get passed the Uchiha.

"No. If you won't listen to what I say I'll just have to make you." He said as he grabbed her by her shoulders. Sakura looked towards the floor. Sasuke lifted her chin up, forcing her to look in his eyes.

"Look at me Sakura." He said in a cold tone. Sakura did as he told and started to tear up again, eventually they began to fall down her porcelain like face.

"What's your problem; if you really meant all those things about me then you obviously don't care for me let alone love me!" Sakura said softly as she tried to walk away again, only to be held in place by Sasuke.

"You're not going anywhere Sakura, not until you hear me out."

"I don't care what you have to say! If you only wanted me for your own pleasure then why didn't you just say so?" Sasuke's eyes widened at this…is that really what she thought? That he was only using her as a sex toy!

"Is that what you think?" Sasuke said in a cold tone. Sakura didn't answer.

"Because if it is…then what the hell are we doing here?"

"I don't know what to think Sasuke…" Sakura cried softly. What Sasuke did next was totally unexpected, he kissed her. But to Sakura it didn't feel like just any kiss. This kiss was different…it was filled with passion. He gently moved his tongue into her mouth as Sakura just stood there stunned. He moved his hands to the base of her neck and tangled the other in her hair as he deepened the kiss. Yes…this kiss was totally different, Sakura thought. It seemed like this kiss was something that Sasuke was trying to put all his emotions into, making her feel rather than tell her what he was feeling at the moment. This moment was total bliss for Sakura.

After a few more moments Sasuke finally pulled back from the now tear faced and flushed girl. He leaned his forehead against hers before speaking.

"If that's what you think Sakura…then your wrong." His cool voice brought Sakura out of her shocked state.

"T-then…why did you write those things about me? If that's really what you think then why are you here?" Sakura whispered.

"I was angry at the time when I wrote them Sakura, and so were you when you wrote those things about me." Sakura winced…she had said some pretty bad things about Sasuke also.

"Anyway…those are all the things I love about you." He said against the crook of her neck as he breathed in her scent.

"W-what…?" Sakura stuttered. Had he just said love?

"I love you…Sakura Haruno." Sakura eyes widened at this…he loved her. He had just admitted it right then! She couldn't believe it. She let another wave of tears come, these ones tears of happiness. 'Yes! We got him now girl!' Inner Sakura cheered.

Sasuke closed his eyes, still nuzzled in the crook of her neck. She hadn't answered him, was she not happy? He then felt tears hit his head as he brought it back up. He gently wiped them from her tear stained face…he was making her cry again.

"Sakura…?" He asked uncertainly…she was starting to scare him. Why the hell hadn't she said anything?

Sakura all of a sudden threw her arms around him, making Sasuke stumble for a moment then wrap his arms around her.

"Oh Sasuke! I love you too! I'm sorry I wrote all those things about you! I didn't mean any of it I swear!" She cried into his shirt, making the Uchiha smirk.

"I'm sorry too…I didn't mean them Sakura." Sasuke apologized…the Sasuke Uchiha had actually said sorry.

Sakura sniffled as she buried her head in Sasuke's chest before speaking, her voice coming out muffled.

"You've never kissed me like that before Sasuke…" She whispered as she felt Sasuke's body tense up, and then relax again. He buried his face into her pink locks.

"I've never loved you as much as I have at this moment…Sakura…" He said coolly. Sakura let out a gasp in surprise…this wasn't the Sasuke she knew…but she was enjoying every minute of this. She brought her head back up and looked him in the eye before kissing him, which Sasuke instantly responded too. She wrapped her arms around him as things started to heat up. Sasuke lifted her up gently by the waist and set her on the bathroom counter, his hand locking the door next to them.

He started to kiss her neck as Sakura's hands tangled themselves in his hair. She let out a moan when Sasuke nipped a sensitive spot on her neck, making the Uchiha almost lose whatever control he had left. He quickly started to unbutton her blouse as Sakura hurriedly worked with his pants. This was all unfortunately interrupted by a knock at the door.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

They didn't stop.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

The Uchiha got irritated and pulled away from Sakura's neck that he was just kissing.

"What?" he hissed.

"Sakura, Sasuke, you guys aren't doing what I think you maybe are you?" Dr. Hikaru's voice came through the other side, causing Sasuke to let out a string of curses.

"N-no Doctor of course not! We're just talking!" Sakura yelled back, smacking Sasuke lightly on his shoulder as he started to kiss her heatedly again.

"Well I will have to advise you two to come out." Came his voice again.

"Crap." Sasuke muttered as he pulled back.

"I assure you we're not doing anything bad!" Sakura yelled again, getting annoyed.

"Well I suppose that I will just have to tell the Hokage that you two failed to listen to my order, who knows what kind of punishments she has in store." The evil….I mean just doctor said.

"That son of bi---"

"Okay doctor we'll be out in a minute then!" Sakura's annoyed voice cut off Sasuke.

"How can someone like that have so much control over what the hell we do?" Sasuke muttered angrily.

"I don't like it either, but we can't risk mine or your job Sasuke." Sakura reasoned as she quickly buttoned up her blouse, as Sasuke buttoned up his pants. Sakura quickly fixed up her appearance and Sasuke's hair, causing him to get an annoyed look on his face.

"Hn." He answered quickly as he gave Sakura one last kiss on the lips making her giggle and the Uchiha smirk.

"AHEM!" Came a cough from outside the door.

"WE'RE COMING! Goddamnit!" Sakura yelled as she opened the door and walked past the doctor. Well I guess they were making progress….kinda.

* * *

Wow…that was the fluffiest chapter I think I've ever written! But there you have it people! The all mighty Uchiha said 'I love you' to Sakura! That was kinda of a side chapter for all you fluff lovers out there! Yay for Sasusaku fluff! 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you guys soooo much for reviews! Since you guys have been so nice I write more for you! You see how this works? To answer some questions they just finished their third session last chapter, which means their only in their second week. Poor them, they still have a ways to go. I've also noticed how much you guys hate Dr. Hikaru…I'm not letting out any clues, but you will be surprised at the end of the story. XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto; if I did Sasuke would confess his true feelings!

"**The Longest Month Ever"**

**Chapter 5**

**(Just so you guys don't get mixed up with the days and what not its Monday of the second week.)**

Sakura smiled to herself as she laid in the king sized Uchiha bed, alone…by herself…again. Sasuke had finally said the three words that she had wanted to hear from him for almost all her life just last Friday. Even though it was partly the doctor's fault that he said it, she still had a feeling that something wasn't right with him. Why the hell had anybody else in the town gotten the same…"therapy" as her and Sasuke? Even though to her it felt more as punishment. It was driving her crazy!

'Poor Sasu-kun…he must be going crazy!' Sakura thought to herself as she let out a light giggle. Even though he had said he loved her, they still argued like no tomorrow all weekend! It was defiantly visible that they were both stressed as hell. Sakura let out another frustrated sigh as she rolled over to what was once known as Sasuke's side of the bed.

She let in a large breath as she let his smell from his pillow fill her lungs. His smell was still fresh. Sakura let out another giggle, louder this time. Yep…she was going crazy.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he shifted his body once again on the uncomfortable couch. He scowled, that's it they were most defiantly buying a more comfortable couch after all this was over. He looked at the clock that hung on the wall; it read one in the morning. He sighed again, he needed to sleep. He closed his eyes just as another set of giggles came from upstairs making him crack one eye open. 

What the hell? She kept on giggling! It was obvious that his girlfriend was going crazy.

**

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK!**

Sasuke groaned in his sleep and rolled over, not caring who was at the door at the moment.

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

Sakura cursed loudly in 'her' bed, she was too damn tired to see who it was.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNO----**

"**WHAT?" **Sakura bellowed as she almost ripped the front door off its hinges. Sasuke sat up tiredly, how the hell had she gotten downstairs so fast?

"Itai! Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried out holding his head in pain. Sasuke lazily walked up behind Sakura.

"What the hell do you want dobe?"

"Yeah! It's our day off and it's six in the freakin morning damnit!" Sakura cursed.

"Well you guys certainly aren't morning people are you!" Naruto said as he quickly stood up, Sakura and Sasuke glared at him in response.

"Er…anyway! Tsunade-baa-chan said to get to her office immediately!" Naruto stated.

"Huh? Why?" Sakura asked, now a bit calmer and woken up.

"Hell should I know! She just said for me to bring you, the teme, and Hinata-chan!"

"That's strange…aw I was hoping to take this day off too!" Sakura whined.

"Hn." Sasuke answered simply.

**The Hokage's office**

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke were all waiting in the Hokage's office. What seemed strange though and made it kind of awkward for Sakura and Sasuke was that Naruto kept whispering something into Hinata's ear causing her to blush and then giggle. Sakura watched the seen from across the room with a smile.

She looked over at her own boyfriend who was just leaning against the wall lazily.

"Why can't you do that?" Sakura whispered, giving the Uchiha a nudge in the ribs with her elbow. Sasuke glanced at Naruto and Hinata just as Naruto whispered something else into her ear, making her once again giggle. Sakura mumbling to herself the entire time.

"How about…stop complaining." Sasuke whispered to Sakura. Sakura's face reddened out of anger and gave him a not so gentle punch in the arm, causing him to since in pain. Yep…defiantly should keep his mouth shut.

"You are such a bastard." She muttered earning an 'Hn' from her boyfriend.

"You know you really should learn some other words." She hissed.

"Aa."

Sakura glared at him. After what seemed like forever Tsunade finally walked through the door…looking tired as usual.

"Okay, I'm sure you're all wondering why you're all here." Tsunade stated as she sat down at her desk.

"Che yeah, especially on my day off." Sakura muttered to herself. The whole room stared at her.

"I said that out loud didn't I? He heh….gomen it's been a rough week." Everyone stared at her again. "Ahem…for reasons that will not be named of course."

"Right. Anyway." The Hokage continued. "I have called you four here for an emergency S – ranked mission."

"YES!" Naruto yelled pumping a fist into the air earning himself a punch in the head from Tsunade.

"I wasn't finished! Now this mission is very important. You will be traveling to the Mist country to collect two scrolls, on these scrolls we suspect are plans of some sort, what they are we do not know which is why we need you to get them. They could be harmful to Konoha if we do not find out. Now you, Sakura and Hinata, will be very important to this mission."

"Why?" Sakura asked. Sasuke eyed Tsunade.

"Well the two scrolls are kept by two men, both S-classed criminals from Mist. There names are Shin, and Haru."

"W-what do you want us to do H-hokage-sama." Hinata asked softly.

"You two will have to pose as prostitutes."

"WHAT?" Naruto, and surprisingly Sasuke also both yelled out.

"N-nani?" Hinata stuttered.

"T-tsuande-sama!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I am not letting my Hinata-chan dress up as a prostitute!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto shut up! It's for the mission to be successful! Since it's been heard that Shin and Haru hang out at these so called…whore houses, it will be the perfect chance to get the scrolls from them. Anyway, all you two have to do is get them both drunk, do some flirting, and slip the scroll from them. Then eliminate them." Tsunade said with a wave of her hand as if it were nothing.

"Is this really necessary?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yes. Now I want you guys to be careful on this mission, these two men are not to be taken lightly." Everyone nodded in understanding. She handed them each a pack of papers.

"Read these. You all leave tomorrow morning. Good bye."

Naruto walked out with Hinata, muttering curses about guys, dying, touch, and Hinata-chan.

Sakura let out a sigh as she followed Sasuke out of the room. "This is so stupid! I can't believe I'll have to dress up as a whore!" Sakura said to herself.

"Hn. It wouldn't be the first time you've dressed up." Sasuke said in a cool voice, smirking. Sakura let out a deep blush when the memory hit her; it involved a very revealing nurse suit and Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" She hissed as she poked him earning another smirk from him.

Still though, this mission wasn't what Sasuke would prefer. The idea of other men wanting to touch his Sakura did not make him happy at all.

"Oh damnit!" Sakura's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "I forgot to ask Tsunade-sama! This means then no more sessions with Dr. Hikaru for the week then?" Sakura asked herself.

"I guess." Sasuke muttered, he was just about to murder that damn doctor.

"Thank god! No Dr. Hikaru all week!" Sakura said happily. Sasuke smirked…yes no Dr. Hikaru….all week long…Dirty thoughts Sasuke!

**Next Morning**

Sakura and Sasuke got up bright and early, ready to meet Naruto and Hinata by the gate of Konoha. Sakura smiled to herself as she and Sasuke walked down the empty early streets of Konoha, she was actually kind of happy about this mission, well except for the slut part. But on the bright side a whole week away from Dr. Hikaru!

She finally spotted Naruto and Hinata by the gates with…someone else? She squinted her eyes to see who it was. Did Tsunade send someone else on the mission with them? They got closer.

"Oh hell no." Sasuke muttered angrily. Sakura's eyes widened. _'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' _Inner Sakura screamed as she hid again.

"Hey guys! Guess who was ordered to come with!" Naruto said happily as Hinata smiled.

"Why hello Sasuke, Sakura." Dr. Hikaru greeted with a smile.

* * *

Heheheh! I am SO mean….they just can't get away from him! How will this mission go with Dr. Hikaru coming along? What about Shin and Haru? It's gonna be good! REVIEW MY FRIENDS! I'll love you forever! 


	6. Chapter 6

Yes yes I know I'm mean…but it's for the sake of the story! Uh yeah…anyway here's another chappy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…or Sasuke would belong to me…and I would be happy.

"**The Longest Month Ever"**

**Chapter 6**

"NOOOOOOO!" Sakura cried dramatically, kneeling on her knees. Just kidding.

"What the hell?" Sakura instead yelled.

"Ah, hello to you too Sakura." Dr. Hikaru smiled.

"B-but….why!" She cried softly.

"Woo! Hangin out with the doctor!" Naruto yelled. Yes…obviously Naruto was happy with the homework the doctor gave him, so he didn't have any grudge against him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke said in a cold voice.

"Hello Sasuke, nice too see you too."

"…" Sasuke glared.

"He was ordered to come along with us! Not that mine and Hinata-chan's relationship could be any better than it is already, but you guys could use some work." Naruto said as he eyed the two, Sakura was now sitting on the ground looking like she would die at any moment and Sasuke glaring at the doctor.

'Why! Why us! What did we do to deserve this?' Sakura cried in her mind. 'Because you guys had sex like freakin bunnies!" Inner Sakura answered for her.

"Uh…Sakura-chan? Are you okay? You were kinda spacing out there." Naruto stated as he waved a hand in front of Sakura's face.

"Uh…hm? Oh…yeah just fine." Sakura mumbled dumbly as Sasuke pulled her up.

"Hn." Sasuke stated as they all began to walk. Sasuke and Sakura gradually fell in step about ten feet behind the rest of the group as Naruto animatedly yapped on about who knows what.

* * *

"I can't believe this! What the hell does Tsunade think she's doing! I can't stand him!" Sakura hiss out angrily, as Sasuke 'hn'd. 

"Is that all you can say? 'Hn?"

"What else is there to say?"

"Ugh! You can be such an idiot at times you know that?" Sakura mumbled angrily as Sasuke glared at her from the corner of his eye.

"Your doing that loud thing again." He said coldly.

"Oh yeah? Well your doing that…stupid thing…again." Sakura came up with the lame come back.

"Guys!" Naruto yelled as the rest of the group stopped. Unfortunately Sasuke and Sakura had not.

"Sasuke, Sakura!" Naruto yelled, finally getting the attention of the two bickering couple.

"WHAT?" They both yelled simultaneously as they both turned their attention to Naruto.

"Uh…we're setting up camp now." He said dumbly, slowly scooting away from the two angry couple.

"You guys could really use more communicating in your relationship." Dr. Hikaru pointed out.

"We were communicating! Didn't you just see?" Sakura said sweetly as she started to unpack, everyone giving her weird stares.

* * *

"Stupid tent! Grrr!" Sakura growled as she tried to set her tent up…since she couldn't really share one with Sasuke at the moment. She turned around angrily as she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"What is it!" She…growled?

"Ack! Um…how bout you and Sasuke go and get some water and I'll handle the setting up camp?" Naruto asked, mostly scared for his life.

"Fine!" Sakura huffed as she walked over and grabbed the Uchiha who _was _setting up his own tent, and dragged him out into the forest.

"You two may want to work on your communication while you're out there!" Dr. Hikaru yelled from the campsite, sound of laughter, mostly Naruto's could be heard.

"Ack! Sakura…let go!" Sasuke choked out as Sakura was still dragging him by the collar of his shirt.

"Oh! Oops." She said innocently as she let go. Sasuke rubbed his neck as he quickly stood up, regaining his composure.

They arrived at the small lake as Sakura quickly filled the bucket full of water. She didn't spare the Uchiha a glance, which annoyed him greatly. She stood up, a little too quickly causing her to slip on the slippery wet mud, sending her crashing into the cold lake water.

Her head bobbed up out of the water, obviously angry. "Why the hell didn't you catch me?" She yelled as she stood back up, now facing the smiling Uchiha.

"How the hell was I supposed to know you were going to fall, clumsy." He added. His eyes now traveling down her wet body…where her clothes hung to every curve…oh dear god it was happening again!

"You're a ninja! Your suppose to react to stuff like that!" Sakura's ramblings went on as Sasuke's eyes didn't.

"And you call yourself a ninja!" Sakura finished, out of breath. Which made her seem even more erotic. She angrily stalked out of the water and onto dry land where Sasuke currently was, muttering curses under her breath. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore as he walked forward and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"S-sasuke?" She squealed as he held her close by the waist, his lips dangerously close to hers.

"Che. You talk too much." He whispered against her lips before crashing them against hers before she could open her mouth to retort.

Sakura moaned as she let his tongue enter. It had been a whole week and she was tired and stressed. Fuck communicating, this was their way!

Sakura eagerly kissed back as she felt herself being pushed against something rough, a tree. She let out another moan, driving the Uchiha crazy as he started to plant rough kisses down her neck. Sakura quickly wrapped her legs around him to support herself as she arched her back. Sasuke slipped one of his hands under her shirt, his hand sweeping across her ribcage making her gasp. She ran her hands roughly against his back.

"Sasuke…" She moaned.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Came a voice, causing both Sakura and Sasuke to fall down in surprise. They both looked up, Sasuke's hand still up Sakura's shirt, they were looking up at non-other than Naruto's face.

"I Swear! You guys are lucky Dr. Hikaru sent me to come look for you and not himself! You can't keep your hands off each other for a second!" He scolded them as if they were two year olds.

"You try not having sex for a month!" Sakura tried to defend herself.

"Its only been a week Sakura-chan!" Naruto said back. Then he turned his glare to Sasuke, who unknowingly still had his hand up Sakura's shirt, finally seeing what Naruto was staring at he quickly removed it and gave the blonde a hit on the head for looking at Sakura's chest.

"Hn. We would have gotten all the way if you hadn't come dobe." Sasuke said, quickly regaining his composure, helping Sakura on her feet who then started to fix up her appearance…which was still soaking wet.

"Yeah yeah, you're lucky! Since I'm such a good friend I'm not gonna tell!" Naruto said smugly as he started walking.

"Yeah cause if you did I would have to be forced to kill you!" Sakura snapped angrily.

"Um…yeah that too." Naruto said with a frightened look on his face. They walked on in silence, until that is Naruto broke it.

"Ne? Sakura-chan…why are you all wet?...OH, I see…" Naruto said with a perverted look. Sakura turned red as she and Sasuke hit Naruto once again on the head.

"I just fell in the lake you sick perv!" she yelled.

* * *

They got to camp, luckily for Naruto he was still living. 

"Ah, you're all back. Wonderful. Did you work on communicating?" Dr. Hikaru asked as Sasuke and Sakura walked out of the brushes.

"Um, yes we did Dr. Hikaru!" Sakura said sweetly, her face a tinge of red. Naruto rolled his eyes as Sasuke smirked. Right, Sasuke and Sakura seemed to have a more physical kind of relationship…

By the end of the next day, which was a very long day…well for Sasuke and Sakura it was. All day long they were with eachother, but couldn't do anything. So instead they just let out all their stress by arguing with eachother.

"Argh! I am so tired of you Uchiha!" Sakura yelled.

"Hn. Then why the hell are you walking next to me dumbass." He fired back.

"Hmph! Fine!" Sakura huffed angrily, stalking past Naruto and the others before grabbing Hinata by the arm and dragging her ahead.

"Come on Hinata lets talk!"

"U-um…okay Sakura-chan." She stuttered out as she let herself be dragged off ahead of the rest of the group.

"Dude. Your girlfriend just dragged my girlfriend off!" Naruto huffed. Dr. Hikaru was silently…observing?

"Not my fault, I can't control whatever the hell she does." Sasuke said calmly.

"Can't you at least say something nice to her once in a while? So she wouldn't go all….crazy and scary." Naruto said as he eyed the two girls about ten feet in front of him.

"…" Sasuke stayed silent. 'I guess I could say something nice once in a while…' he tried to think back to when he had ever complimented her. He couldn't think of any. Sasuke put his hands in his pockets; he wasn't one to compliment people. He wasn't too good at communicating either, neither him nor Sakura was. He just thought that she knew how he felt about her when he was kissing her, or 'making love' with her. Until last week when he had said he loved her, which had been the most communication they had had in their relationship so far.

He sighed; anyway their relationship didn't get off to a very good start either after he had gotten back from Orochimaru's when he was just seventeen. He winced at the memory.

"_WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? Do you know how much trouble you caused us! How much trouble you caused me? Well do you? HUH?" She screamed into the now freaked out Sasuke in the hospital bed._

He wasn't too fond of that memory. But he figured it was just a way she showed that she still cared for him…that's what he thought until later on.

"_Your form is totally off." Sasuke stated as Sakura tried again to get the jutsu correct._

"_Shut up Uchiha, I don't need your help!"_

He smiled fondly at the memories…they had absolutely hated eachother. Even after an entire year of him being back.

"_No Sasuke I don't think we should go that way, it's obviously an ambush!" Sakura whispered angrily at the Uchiha._

"_Che. That's what they want you to think Sakura, it's all about strategy." He answered smugly back._

"_Guys stop fighting and hurry up!" Naruto urged quickly._

"_We should do it my way!" Sakura hissed._

"_Your way is obviously wrong!" Sasuke fired back._

Sasuke remembered the way they couldn't agree on anything, they seemed to be at eachother's necks constantly. He glanced ahead of him at Sakura's back; she was now laughing and talking with Hinata. It was about a year ago when he had first kissed her…

_Sasuke stood silently behind Sakura as she stood on the bridge that had held so many memories._

"_Che. Go ahead Uchiha, say how stupid I was. I bet you're so happy that your strategy was right." She whispered, not even bothering to turn around._

"…" _Sasuke stayed silent as he continued to stare at her back._

"_Heh. Choosing to stay silent I see. That's always the easy way isn't it?" Sakura let out a bitter laugh as Sasuke narrowed his eyes behind her._

"_You know…" Her soft voice came out, making the Uchiha lift his head up._

"_I thought you would have changed, maybe if just the tiniest bit when you got back." She started as she kept her eyes focused on the water below. Sasuke stayed silent, letting her know that he was listening._

"_But you know what?...I was wrong." She let out another bitter laugh as she finally turned around to face Sasuke._

"_I was wrong Sasuke! You'll never change! You'll just stay the same old cold hearted bastard!" She yelled, her eyes now filling up with frustrated tears. Sasuke's eyes widened at this…he hadn't seen her cry since she was twelve._

"…" _He stayed silent once again._

"_Why won't you say anything?" She yelled as she tried to throw a punch at him. Sasuke caught her tiny fist easily._

"_You know what! I don't care what happens to you Uchiha! Nobody does! You're dead to us! To me! You're dead…" She said angrily, a tear fell. Sasuke still stayed silent, holding her tiny fist in place._

"_Why won't you say anything…? Why did you leave…?" She cried pitifully moving towards the Uchiha and hitting her fists on his chest. "I hate you!" _

_Sasuke caught her wrists, making it so she couldn't hit anymore. He pushed her away, still holding her tiny wrists in his hands._

"_Just tell me Sasuke! Why…?" She said desperately as she looked up angrily at his face. What Sasuke did next was totally unexpected. Without an answer he crashed his lips down onto hers in a desperate kiss causing Sakura to gasp in surprise. He quickly drew back, taking in a breath as Sakura did the same._

"_S-Sasuke…?" She stuttered, her anger now forgotten. He pulled her closer by the waist so that their noses were touching._

"_You really are… annoying." He whispered against her lips before crashing his mouth onto hers again, this time more passionate._

He smiled. He knew deep in his mind back then that he loved this girl, even if he wasn't ready to admit that to himself at that time.

"Oi! Teme!" Naruto's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "We're here."

Sasuke looked ahead once again down the hill they were on, at Mist village. Everyone started to walk down. As Sakura started to pass Sasuke he quickly grabbed her wrist, causing her to stop. Now was his time to try to compliment her!

He pulled her close and placed a chaste soft yet passionate kiss on her lips, pulling back he whispered in her ear before walking off. "You're beautiful."

Sakura stood in place as Sasuke walked ahead towards the rest of the group. Sasuke had never said she was beautiful before! She smiled to herself. 'Damn straight we are!' Inner Sakura yelled. Sakura stood there, dazed, holding a hand up to her lips.

"Oi. Sakura hurry it up." Sasuke's voice came through snapping Sakura out of her thoughts. "Hai!" She yelled happily running to catch up with the rest of the group.

* * *

AWWWW! Sasuke's so sweet! Hehe! Next chapter is the mission! So…much…fluffiness…And a tad bit of drama! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…wah! I really wish I did though!

"**The Longest Month Ever"**

**Chapter 7**

Well they all finally made it to Mist, but unfortunately it was night time by the time they did, and what was worse was that there was only one room in the last hotel left. So this left them in the current situation, everyone sitting in corners of the room. Dr. Hikaru having the bed to himself…he had won at rock paper scissors.

"Man! This sucks!" Naruto whispered angrily.

"I-it's not that bad N-naruto-kun." Hinata said softly as she leaned back against his chest.

"Your right Hinata-chan! Its not that bad, besides I have you!" Naruto said happily as he wrapped his arms around Hinata, causing her to once again blush.

On the other side of the room:

Sakura smiled at the happy looking couple on the other side of the room, she was glad that Naruto had gotten over her and found someone else who obviously loved him. She looked beside her at her own boyfriend, who looked bored and tired. She smiled again and then blushed.

He had said she was beautiful. He had never said that before ever! Yet here they were, sitting next to each other…unlike Naruto and Hinata who were now peacefully sleeping in each others arms.

What she did next was a bold move indeed. She swiftly moved into Sasuke's lap causing him to open his eyes and lift a curious eyebrow at her. She looked up.

"What? I'm cold." She said simply.

"There is a blanket you know." He answered. She scowled and laid her head on his chest, pulling the blanket over both of them.

"I like it here thank you very much." She yawned. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hn." He answered simply. Sakura smiled contently. For once they weren't arguing! After a few minutes Sakura's whispered voice caused Sasuke to open his eyes once again.

"Sasuke…" She asked softly, not moving her head from his chest.

"Hm?" He grunted, eyes closed again.

"Did…did you mean what you said back there?" He cracked an eye open, a tint a red could be seen on his face.

"Aa." He answered. Sakura smiled again and lifted her head up to his face, placing a soft kiss on his lips before resting her head once again upon his chest.

"Thank you…Sasuke." She muttered as she closed her eyes.

"Aa." He answered simply again before resting his chin on her head, then making sure she was asleep he placed a kiss on her own head.

* * *

The next day they all got up bright and early to plan for that night's mission. 

"Wait a minute? What are you guys supposed to wear exactly?" Naruto asked.

"Uh…I don't really know. I just packed something…revealing." Sakura said softly, Sasuke gave her a glare as she rolled her eyes…god he could be so overprotective!

"Ah, that won't be a problem. Tsunade-sama gave me a package before I left." Dr. Hikaru broke in, handing Naruto a small bag. Naruto looked in the small bag…then threw it on the ground.

"NO WAY IN HELL IS HINATA-CHAN WEARING THAT!" He yelled pointing at the bag that was now being picked up by Sasuke.

"What the fuck is this?" Sasuke said angrily pulling out a two very revealing…ahem, 'uniforms.'

Sakura's eyes widened, as did Hinata's when Sasuke held up the two uniforms. "I have to wear that?" Sakura screeched.

"You do know that there is no way in hell that she's wearing this." Sasuke said to Dr. Hikaru who raised his hands in a defensive matter.

"Don't get mad at me, I wasn't the one who ordered the girls to wear those."

Sakura sighed. "It's only for the mission…" She snatched one of the uniforms from Sasuke.

"It's okay Hinata-chan! If that guy even so much as touches you I'll beat the crap outta him!" Naruto said, pumping a fist into the air.

"T-thank you Naruto-kun." She said softly, holding her own uniform awkwardly in her hands.

'Che. I'll do more than beat the crap out of him if he touches Sakura…' Sasuke's mind screamed.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were currently walking around town, since the mission wasn't until that night they had to make sure that Shin and Haru were actually going to show that night. They also had to get familiar with the place that Sakura and Hinata would be 'working' at, and Sasuke and Naruto would be keeping an eye out and watching every move from outside. 

"Okay. So Hinata will be in the room across from mine with…Haru. And I'll be in the other with Shin." She read out loud. 'Great…the report says that Shin is slightly stronger than Haru.' She said to herself in her mind. Well that seemed logical. Since she was slightly stronger than Hinata.

"Hn. I will be watching from out side the window." Sasuke said as Sakura nodded. Sasuke glared at a man who just happened to pass by and take a look at Sakura's backside.

"Doesn't seem that hard! All I have to do is flirt a little-" Sasuke clenched his fist. "-and then get the scroll from him." Sakura finished.

"Don't take them lightly. These guys aren't as dumb as they look, so you'll have to keep up a good act." Sakura nodded in understanding.

"I'm great at acting!" She exclaimed as Sasuke stopped walking.

"Ne? Sasuke?"

"Sakura. I'm serious about this, be careful." He said seriously. Sakura looked him in the eyes.

"Hai Sasuke-kun, I will." She said, using his suffix on his name.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered as he grabbed her hand and led her back to the hotel.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan! Hurry up!" Naruto yelled impatiently from outside the bathroom door as Dr. Hikaru stood on the other side of the room and Sasuke next to Naruto. 

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" Came Sakura's angry voice from across the door.

"A-ano. I don't want to do this mission anymore." Came Hinata's soft nervous voice. "Che. Stupid Tsunade and her damn missions…. (Incoherent curses)" Naruto sweat dropped at Sakura's foul mouth.

"Hurry!"

"I SAID SHUT UP! We're coming damnit!" Naruto shut up. The door opened revealing a blushing Sakura and Hinata. Both dressed in…_very _revealing suits…and to top it off little bunny ears.

The suits were similar to a maid's suit…a very sluttish maid's suit that is.

"I can't believe my Hinata-chan is wearing this!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke scowled at Sakura's outfit. Only he should be allowed to see this much of her! His possessive side was getting the better of him.

"Let's hurry and get this damn mission over with." Sasuke muttered as he grabbed Sakura by the arm, throwing a large overcoat over her first that is, and then led her out the door. Naruto did the same to Hinata.

"Be back soon doctor! Hopefully!" Naruto yelled as he left out the door. Dr. Hikaru wrote something down on his clip board…again.

* * *

"Okay Hinata-chan, I'll be watching everything from outside the window incase you need help!" Naruto said as they neared the whore house. 

"Hai Naruto-kun, I'll try my best!" Hinata said confidently.

Hinata walked in as Naruto quickly jumped into the tree's to his hideout. Sakura was about to walk in after her before Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"Be careful." He said simply looking into her eyes.

"I know." She said as she gave his hand a light squeeze and walked inside.

**With Hinata and Naruto**

"Che. Stupid drunk bastard." Naruto said angrily from behind the bushes that he was hidden behind below the window.

Haru, who wasn't that bad looking but not as good looking as his partner Shin, had brown hair a brown eyes and a not to bad looking face. He smiled dumbly as Hinata walked in, trying to look seductive but mostly just looking nervous.

"Hey pretty stuff, first time? I'll go easy on ya…maybe." He smiled as Hinata walked forward trying to sway her hips seductively but failing to do so. 'Eep! He's going to touch me!' Her mind screamed. 'No! I have to be strong for Naruto-kun and prove to him what I can do!' She thought confidently as she nodded her head in agreement.

Closer…closer…almost there…his hand was reaching out 'Ack! His hand!' Hinata's mind screamed franticly again…almost there…

**THUMP**

Hinata had fainted.

"Eh? What the hell?" Haru said to himself. Then shrugged. "Ah well, I can still have some fun." He said smugly as he reached down to grab her.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER YOU FREAK!" Naruto yelled as he kicked Haru in the head.

"OW! Who the hell are you?"

"None of your business!" Naruto said angrily as he quickly turned his attention to Hinata. "Hinata-chan? Are you alright?"

"Ne…Naruto-kun?" She said groggily as she opened her eyes. "G-gomen Naruto-kun…" She said softly with her head down as she realized that she had not completed the mission. 'I should have done better.' She admitted to herself sadly.

"It's okay Hinata-chan! You did great!" Naruto said with a smile. "I'll deal with the rest." He said darkly as he turned his head over to Haru, who didn't know what the hell was going on.

**With Sasuke and Sakura:**

Sasuke was not fairing too well at all. First of all, Sakura in that suit was unbelievably hott and he couldn't get that out of his mind, second he was burning with rage at the man he was looking at through the window.

Shin sat there patiently, twirling a kunai around his finger, waiting for his fun for tonight to come. He was considerably better looking than Haru, his jet black hair pulled back in a pony tail. He was also the serious type…well not as much as Sasuke of course!

"Where the hell is that whore?" He asked out loud to no one in particular. Sasuke's fist clenched from the low tree branch he was currently on. How dare he call her a whore! Even though she was supposed to be acting as one…

As if on cue the door opened slowly, Sakura walked in with a seductive smile on her face. Sasuke scowled at this, she was too good at acting!

"Heh. Got a good one tonight…" Shin said smugly as he stood up and locked the door. Sakura walked over to the other side of the room waiting for him to sit down.

Shin walked back over and sat down on the simple wooden chair, leaning back to enjoy the view as he grabbed Sakura roughly by the waist toward him, her long waist length hair falling over her face.

'Ugh! He smells like alcohol!' Sakura thought, disgusted. 'Got to stick to the plan!'

Sasuke was using every ounce of control he had left to keep himself from jumping out of that tree and tearing off that bastard's hands. How dare he touch her like that! And did he just grab her ass?

Sakura gasped ever so slightly as he gently rubbed her butt, she closed her eyes tightly for a moment.

"Hehe, no need to be scared…" He said as he ran his hand up her thigh. Sakura opened her eyes again. 'I am not scared!'

"Who said I was scared? Maybe I'm just…excited." Sakura whispered as she leaned forward towards his back pocket, she could see it! The scroll! 'What the hell did she just say!' Sasuke's mind screamed.

'Just hurry up and get the damn scroll so I can kill the bastard already!' Sasuke thought again, glaring at the man's hands that were now on both of Sakura's thighs.

She gently tugged it, leaning over towards his neck. She almost had it…

**YANK**

"Ah!" Sakura could only gasp as she felt her head being pulled back by her hair, then her body being shoved very roughly against the wall. 'OW!' Inner Sakura yelled angrily.

"Just as I thought. You bitch, who sent you?" He whispered quickly, holding her wrists above her head. "Who!" He yelled again when she didn't answer. Sakura stayed silent.

"Who'd send a pretty girl like you to do the dirty work…?" He said as he felt her up, causing Sakura to shiver. 'Oh god, Sasuke where are you?' Her mind screamed as she closed her eyes to prevent the tears from escaping.

"Che. Fine then, I'll force you to tell me." He said as he punched her in the stomach. 'OWwwww! That freakin HURT!'Inner Sakura yelled.

"Ah!" Sakura gasped. Where the hell was Sasuke? "Ow! That hurt you jackass!" Sakura accidentally yelled. 'Uh…maybe we shouldn't have said that.' Inner Sakura added.

"Goddamnit!" Sasuke cursed trying to get the window open…who knew? Finally getting fed up and seeing Shin punch his Sakura in the stomach he broke the window down using his elbow. Quickly grabbing Shin's wrist before he could land another blow on Sakura.

"What the hel—" Sasuke landed a nice hard punch on Shins face.

"About time Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, holding her stomach while sitting on the floor.

"Hn. Sorry." He apologized looking down at her from the corner of his eye, then turning his attention back to Shin who was now standing back up.

"I see, so you're after the scroll. It won't be that easy." He said. "You must be the nin's from Konoha, heh sending a little girl to do the dirty work I see, well she didn't seem to be much of a challeng—"

"HA!" Sakura landed a nice hard kick on his back causing him to fall forward none too gracefully.

"That's for grabbing my ass you jerk!" Sasuke quickly grabbed Sakura by the arm and pulled her behind him. How the hell had she gotten behind Shin so fast?

"Urgh….you bitch!" Shin spat as he stood back up. "Che. You'll pay for that!"

"Just you try." Sasuke said coldly, shielding Sakura behind him.

Silence.

"AND THAT'S FOR TRYING TO TOUCH HINATA-CHAN!" A yell was heard from across the hall and through the door.

Sakura sweat dropped. Well now she didn't feel so bad! 'So that's what that thump from across the hall was…'

"N-naruto-kun, I don't think he's going to be waking up anytime soon." Hinata's muffled voice came through after.

"HE'S ACTING!" Everyone sweat dropped. Okay then…

"Anyway! Where was I? Oh yes…killing you two." Shin said with an evil glint in his eyes. Not really caring about his partner or the state he was in at the moment…which obviously wasn't a very good one.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and Shin started a series of hand seals. Sakura looked around and saw nothing happening. 'Why isn't anything happening? And what the hell is that?' she asked herself looking down. 'Water?' Lots and lots of water, that was starting to fill the room!

"Uh…Sasuke." She said nervously pulling on his sleeve.

"Che. Shit." Sasuke muttered as he grabbed Sakura's arm as the water began to rise more quickly. Well this was going to be fun.

* * *

Cliffy! How are they going to get out of this mess? And will Naruto ever stop beating the crap out of Haru? REVIEW and I'll tell you… 


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the cliffy! XP but here is another chapter for all my faithful readers! And hopefully reviewers!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto…no matter how much I wish! T.T

"**The Longest Month Ever"**

**Chapter 8**

**Recap:**

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes and Shin started a series of hand seals. Sakura looked around and saw nothing happening. 'Why isn't anything happening? And what the hell is that?' she asked herself looking down. 'Water?' Lots and lots of water, that was starting to fill the room!_

"_Uh…Sasuke." She said nervously pulling on his sleeve._

"_Che. Shit." Sasuke muttered as he grabbed Sakura's arm as the water began to rise more quickly. Well this was going to be fun._

**End Recap**

"What the hell kind of jutsu is this!" Sakura cried franticly, clinging to Sasuke's arm as the water started rising towards her knees.

"Suiton: Bakusui Shōha" Sasuke answered her. Sakura's eyes widened. "Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave." She said mostly to herself out loud.

"Hn." Sasuke stated as the water began to rise even faster. Shin chuckled. 'A jutsu that creates water out of literally nothing at all.' Sakura thought again. (Shin isn't affected by all the water, since it is his Jutsu and he's from Mist.)

Sakura scooted a little bit more behind Sasuke and tried opening the window. It wouldn't budge. 'Well it was worth a try…' The water was now at their waists.

Sasuke quickly activated his Sharingan. 'Damnit. There's no way out.' Sasuke thought to himself as his eyes scanned the area around them.

"Heh. If you think this is bad…" Shin started with a smirk as the water was now nearing Sakura's chest, but only Sasuke's upper abdomen since he was about a head taller than her.

'Che. Tsunade was right when she said that this guy wasn't a pushover.' Sasuke thought with scowl.

"Sasuke..." Sakura whimpered as the water was rising even faster than before, causing her to have to swim now.

"How pitiful…"Shin stated as he started another series of hand seals. "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Water clone jutsu) Shin yelled.

"Crap." Sakura stated glumly.

"Sakura." Sasuke's cool voice caused her to look beside her. "Don't panic and concentrate on detecting the clones."

'Hai. He's right; I remember this from one of my books. "these clones are capable of attacking and using jutsu, but they are easier to detect because they are made of water. They are also less powerful than the one who created them."' She recited in her mind.

"But Sasuke, ah! ---" Sakura started but was cut off as she felt something grab her foot and pull her under.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as he looked under him for any sign of her. 'Shit.' He thought as he was about to dive under.

"Heh. You can save your little girlfriend later." Shin stated as a group of water cloned blocked his way.

"Che. Enough of these games." Sasuke mumbled as he started a series of hand seals. "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" (Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique) Sasuke yelled as the jutsu in the form of a dragon blasted its way through the clones that were blocking his way.

"TAKE THAT! AND THAT!" Naruto yelled again as he kicked the now unconscious Haru repeatedly.

"A-ano, Naruto-kun, I think that's good enough for now." Hinata said in a soft voice looking down with a kind of pity look at the tied up Haru.

"I guess…" Naruto said. "Ne, Hinata-chan are you okay?" He asked, turning his attention to his girlfriend. Hinata looked to the ground.

"Hai…gomen Naruto-kun…" She apologized earning a confused look from Naruto. "Uh…what for?" There's Naruto for you, always dense.

"I-I couldn't complete the mission!" Hinata cried softly. Naruto's face broke out into a goofy grin. "Ah Hinata-chan, don't worry about it! Anyway I'm glad that I got to beat the crap out of him!" Naruto said, trying to calm his crying girlfriend. Hinata pulled her face up. "R-really?"

"Of course!" Naruto said as he pulled her into a hug. "I'll beat the crap out of any man who tries to touch you Hinata-chan!" Naruto said confidently. Hinata smiled softly as she hugged him back. "Arigatou."

"Mmpphh!" Sakura tried to mumble under the water as she was being held down by two of the water clones. 'Grrr, get off! And-wait a minute? DID ONE OF THEM JUST GRAB MY ASS!' Sakura thought angrily, those little—er, water pervs? Well they were controlled by Shin after all.

'THAT'S IT!' Inner Sakura yelled. 'TIME TO KICK SOME ASS---what the hell was that?' Sakura thought as what looked like a dragon zoomed past her, destroying a various number of water clones. 'No time to think! Can't breathe!' Inner Sakura reminded her. Sakura tried kicking, punching, pinching, even biting, but they still had a hold on her.

'Sasuke! Where the hell are you?' Sakura thought franticly as her lungs began to tighten. Just as she was about to close her eyes she felt a hand grab the collar of her shirt. 'Sasuke!' She thought happily as she opened her eyes to see a blurry version of her Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke quickly broke for the surface, taking in a breath as Sakura did the same although breathing a lot heavier than him. "About-_cough-_time!" She managed to say through breaths.

"Hn. I was busy." Sasuke stated as he supported her by the waist, giving her a moment to catch her breath. The water was still, unfortunately, rising. Just as Sakura caught her breath she realized that the ceiling was now only about three feet from her head.

Shin chuckled. "Not used to water eh? Too bad." He said smugly. "Sakura, remember to take a deep breath when the water reaches the ceiling. I have a plan" Sasuke said into her ear. Sakura narrowed her eyes at this.

"Sasuke what's you pla—" 'GOD DAMNIT' Sakura thought as she swallowed water. She hadn't even noticed Sasuke taking in a gulp of breath; obviously the ceiling was closer than she thought.

Sakura franticly swam up only to be face to face with the ceiling, she hadn't gotten any air before she was swallowed by the water. She closed her eyes in horror and pain as her chest began to tighten from lack of air.

A pulling of the wrist and the feel of lips against hers brought her out of her thoughts. Sasuke forced her mouth open as he gave her the share of his oxygen. (Um…yeah I don't know if that's possible…probably isn't but for the sake of the story lets just say it is ne?)

'S-Sasuke…' Sakura thought as she felt her lungs fill with much needed oxygen. 'H-he gave me most of his oxygen!' She thought, worried.

Sasuke quickly pulled away, feeling the loss of most of his oxygen by now. 'I'll have to make this quick.' He thought as his lungs began to tighten more and more.

He started yet another series of hand seals and brought two fingers up to his mouth. 'Suiton: Kaihōdan!' (Water Release: Pressure Cannon) A strong stream of water blasted from his mouth, hitting the target.

'Shit!' Shin thought as the blast hit him, breaking the jutsu that he was previously holding.

'Heh…' Sasuke thought faintly as he closed his eyes.

'Sasuke!' Sakura thought franticly as his body began to sink. Thankfully though the water was now depleting. She quickly grabbed him by the waist and pulled him up to the surface, taking in a large breath.

"S-sasuke!" She coughed as she shook him. 'WAKE UP DAMN YOU!' Inner Sakura yelled. The water was now thankfully, only to their ankles. (talk about fast draining.)

"Smart move." Shin commented, holding his shoulder. 'That's it lets get rid of this guy!' Inner Sakura yelled, pulling up her sleeves.

"You bastard!" Sakura yelled as she stood up in front of Sasuke's fallen form. 'Let's show him what we're made of!' Inner Sakura yelled.

Sakura moved her hands, creating a hand seal. "Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu!" (Cherry Blossom Blizzard Technique) She yelled. 'He shouldn't be able to with stand this attack, since he's already been weakened by Sasuke.' Sakura thought as she hurled several kunai each with a small sack of miniature explosives attached to them at him.

Shin easily deflected them.

"Ha! If you think that's going to stop me then you're wrong." He stated as Sakura smirked. "Look around you dumbass." Sakura said.

Shin looked around him, seeing the broken sacks and tags now falling down, almost as feathers would. 'What the hell?'

Sakura quickly threw another explosive kunai towards him, this kunai causing all the broken tags and sacks around him to ignite, causing an immense explosion.

Sakura waited for the smoke to clear. 'He better be dead!' Inner Sakura said threateningly. To Sakura's pleasure Shin's body was laying in the rubble. 'Finally!' She thought happily. "Sasuke!" She said to herself in surprise, remembering Sasuke's state.

She turned around and kneeled by him. "Good, he's breathing." She sighed in relief. A voice yelling and banging on the door caused her to turn her head. 'That sounds like…'

"OW!" Naruto yelled as he crashed through the door. "N-naruto-kun!" Hinata squeaked as she helped him up. Naruto rubbed his head sorely.

"EH? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?" He yelled as he looked around the water soaked room, not to mention a fried looking Shin.

A coughing noise caused Sakura to turn around, once again, away from Naruto. Sasuke coughed again as he sat up abruptly. Sakura smiled.

"SASUKE! Your okay!" She yelled happily as she tackled him into a hug, causing him to cough once again.

"Ah! Sakura…too tight." Sasuke managed to choke out as Sakura didn't loosen her hold on his neck. "What the hell happened here?" Naruto once again asked. "I tried forever to knock down that damn door!"

"Um…well, things didn't exactly go as we planned…" Sakura said nervously as she helped Sasuke stand up. Everyone was quiet as they all seemed to be focused on something else.

"Er…Sakura." Naruto said as he pointed towards her uniform, she looked down at her own chest and let out a scream, crossing her arms over her chest. Sasuke glared at Naruto as he pulled Sakura face first into his chest, blocking everyone's view of her front side.

"Dobe!" Sasuke hissed as Naruto held up his hands in a defensive matter. "I didn't mean to look!"

There's an action filled one! Oh, and all the techniques and jutsu's I used are all real from the anime and manga! Reviiiieeeew! Thought we needed a little break from fluff, but there will be fluff next chappy don't you worry!


	9. Chapter 9

Again, thank you guys soooo much for all the reviews! I love you all! Thought we could have used a tad bit of action, but here's some more fluff for all you fluff lovers!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! T.T

"**The Longest Month Ever"**

**Chapter 9**

'Wah! I can't believe everyone just saw that!' Inner Sakura cried pathetically. Sakura sulked some more as she walked beside Sasuke, who was firmly holding the now soaked over coat around her small petite body, a deep frown set on his face.

'Damn you slutty uniform!' Sakura cursed silently.

'Che…Stupid dobe, I know he was looking!' Sasuke thought angrily, his eyes burning holes in the blondes back. 'I can't believe he saw her shirtless! Only I'm allowed to see that!'

Sakura looked up at Sasuke. 'He looks deep in thought…and very mad.' Sakura concluded.

'Well duh! You had a guy hit on you, grope you, try to rape you, punch you, almost drowned, and everyone saw you shirtless…you should be happy as hell that he's mad!' Inner Sakura cheered.

Oh yeah, she was so happy right now. Sakura frowned again; she couldn't even complete the mission on her own! What a pathetic excuse of a Konoha nin she was! She was supposed to be one of the strongest Kunoichi in Konoha! The Hokage's pupil!

Sakura hung her head down, angry at herself. 'Sasuke must think I'm pathetic.' She thought sadly.

Sasuke glanced down at Sakura from the corner of his eye, she looked deep in thought. 'No doubt talking to herself again.' He thought to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Hikaru sat on his ever so comfy bed, with his ever so annoying clip board on his lap when the whole group came barging in. Naruto looking happy, Hinata glaring at Naruto. (For him looking at Sakura, hehe. Even though he didn't mean to) And Sakura and Sasuke looking, well, wet, and angry…oh yes, very angry.

"Ah, you're all back! Wonderful, how'd the mission go?" Sasuke and Sakura glared at him, as Naruto and Hinata kept quiet, afraid of angering one of the two, or worse both of them.

"Ahem, well I guess that's a no…well good news, we got another room!" Dr. Hikaru exclaimed happily, holding up a pair of keys. Before anyone could say anything, let alone blink, Sasuke had grabbed the keys.

"Hey teme! Who said you could take the room?" Naruto yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the Uchiha. Sasuke turned around and glared at the loud blonde, causing Naruto to shut his mouth.

"**The. Room. Is. Ours." **He spat out slowly, grabbing a bag and slinging it over his shoulder, then grabbing Sakura's arm and dragged her away with him.

"S-sasuke!" Sakura squeaked as the door closed behind them.

Everyone in the room was silent.

"Well that was….scary." Naruto said as Hinata nodded in agreement. "H-hai, it was."

"Uh….doctor, what about the, you know…rule." Naruto asked.

"Oh their only next door, we'll hear if anything…happens." Dr. Hikaru said happily.

"Hai! Well I'm beat; I heard they got a hot spring here! I think I'll go, how bout it Hinata-chan?" Naruto said slyly. Hinata smiled. "No thank you." She said as Naruto fell down.

"Whaaa?"

"You go ahead."

"Aw! This isn't about the incident earlier is it?"

"Of course not, I'd just like tonight by myself, so don't bother sleeping with me tonight Naruto-kun." Oh…..cold. (Burn!)

"Hinata-chan! You know I think you're more beautiful!"

"N-naruto-kun!"

Dr. Hikaru was…confused?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, annoyed at her boyfriend's antics as they finally entered the room, Sasuke let go of her arm.

She glared at Sasuke. "What the hell was that?"

"Well would you rather have stayed?" He asked back.

"No! But you didn't have to act like that!" Sakura fired back, as Sasuke looked away and mumbled something.

"What did you say Sasuke?" Sakura asked, not having heard what he mumbled.

"They were staring at you!" He said louder. Sakura stared at him like he was on drugs.

"They were not Sasuke, your just paranoid." Besides it was only Naruto, and he was loyal to Hinata so Sakura didn't worry.

"Hn. Still, I'm tired of all this crap, the dobe, and especially that damn doctor!" Sasuke hissed the last part, as Sakura nodded in agreement.

It was silent for a few moments till Sasuke broke it once again.

"Show me your stomach." Sakura gapped.

"W-what!" She spat out, what the hell? Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy.

"I said your stomach…where Shin hit you earlier." Sasuke said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Sakura sweat dropped.

"R-right." She muttered as she hopped on the small table and lifted her shirt up for the Uchiha to examine. Sasuke ran his fingers across her well toned stomach, where you could clearly where Shin had punched her, the black and blue bruise turning into a nasty bluish color. Sakura shivered.

"Itai!" Sakura accidentally hissed in pain. Sasuke pulled away instantly.

"Gomen." He apologized gruffly. Sakura shook her head. "It's okay. I can heal it." She said as she placed her own hand on her stomach, the green chakra healing the bruise.

Sasuke's fist clenched. If he had gotten there fast enough this wouldn't have happened! Sakura noticed this.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" She asked, concerned. Sasuke looked down at his girlfriend.

"Fine." He answered coldly. Sakura flinched.

A few more moments of silence.

"Sasuke." Sakura's soft voice broke it. Sasuke let out a grunt, letting her know he was listening.

"Ano…I'm sorry." Sakura muttered, finding the ground interesting all of the sudden.

Sasuke looked at her in surprised. "Nani?" He asked, confused.

Sakura sighed. "For not completing the mission." Sasuke stared at her again.

"We completed the mission." He stated obviously.

"No _you _completed the mission; I only got in the way! I was supposed to get the scroll, not almost get us drowned!" Sakura said angrily, hopping off the small table and walking over to the window, her arms crossed.

Sasuke sighed at his girlfriends childish antics; he didn't have a problem with having to protect her.

Sakura stood looking out the window, thinking that any moment now her loving boyfriend would come and wrap his arms around her, telling her how it was okay that she had screwed up. Instead though…

"Che. Stop acting like a baby."

'Nice loving boyfriend my ass!' Sakura thought as she turned around quickly on her heel, facing her boyfriend.

"Excuse me?" She yelled, placing her hands on her hips now.

"I said stop acting like a child. So you didn't complete the mission as planned, don't cry over it." Sasuke said coolly.

"I am not crying! And you! You shouldn't be talking!" Sakura said in an angry voice. Sasuke lifted a brow.

"What?" He asked confused, why shouldn't he be talking? Sakura stayed silent. 'Damn. Didn't think this through…it just sounded like a good come back at the time.' She thought franticly in her head.

'Oh great going genius." Inner Sakura said sarcastically.

"Don't try to change the subject!" She spat. Oh yeah, that threw him off.

"Che, whatever. If you're going to bitch, do it somewhere else." Sasuke said as he crossed his arms.

'THAT'S IT!'

**SLAP!**

Sakura stood huffing in front of the Uchiha, whose head was now turned. She breathed in deeply as the thought of what she had just done to the Uchiha Sasuke settled with her.

'HOLY CRAP GIRL! You just slapped the Uchiha Sasuke!' Inner Sakura yelled madly.

The one thought going through Sasuke's mind at the moment.

'Shit! That hurt like hell!' Damn straight it did. Yet it for some reason…turned him on? Sasuke turned his head back; after he could feel the muscles in his neck get feeling back to them of course, to face his girlfriend, a big red mark settling itself on his cheek.

Sakura's eyes widened. 'What did I just do? I've never slapped him before!'

"Sasuke…I-" BAM! She was shoved up against the wall roughly as she let out a squeal of surprise.

Sasuke had her pinned by her arms above her head, so she couldn't escape. Sakura looked scared.

"S-sasuke, I didn't mean to---" Sasuke shut her up with a rough passionate kiss.

'What?' Sakura thought confused, she could have sworn that he was going to lose it, but not this way!

'Who knew she could be so sexy when this angry?' The Uchiha thought as he slid his tongue into the Kunoichi's mouth.

Sakura let out a sigh. 'Oh well…'

'Che. She's defiantly the only female who would ever dare hit me…' Sasuke thought with a smirk as he pulled away, out of breath.

Sakura breathed in deeply.

"Sasuke…WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Sakura screamed as she poked him in the chest. Sasuke kissed her again. 'If this is the only way to shut her up, so be it. I think I like this side of her.'

Sakura let out a moan as Sasuke's hand slipped under her shirt. He left her lips and moved onto her neck.

"Mm, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura mumbled to herself as she gave him more access to her neck. Sasuke moved lower down to her collar bone after hearing his name being called. 'Kami-sama I love it when she says my name…' He thought as he lifted the top part of her 'costume' over her head, leaving her only in her bra and bottom part.

Sakura, annoyed that he was having all the fun, brought his head back up and kissed him roughly on the lips, tugging eagerly at his shirt. Sasuke answered her silent pleas and lifted the shirt over his head, throwing it aside. Sakura wrapped her legs around the Uchiha as he pushed her body down on the nearby table, Sakura's hands now tangled in his hair. Sakura's hands began to unbutton his pants until….(Don't kill me!)

**CREEK**

"AHH!"

Sakura and Sasuke quickly jumped away from each other.

"I-I'm sorry! I was sent to check on you guys! I'm sorry!" Hinata apologized as she covered her eyes.

Sakura sighed from behind Sasuke. "It's okay Hinata-chan."

'Like hell it is!' Sasuke thought angrily.

"Could you maybe not tell the other's about this?" Sakura asked. Hinata thought for a moment. "I won't tell them, b-but you two may want to stop, they sent me over here because we heard a bumping noise." She blushed.

'Damn Sasuke.' Sakura cursed silently, why'd he have to slam her against the wall? Oh well, she secretly liked it anyway.

"Thank you Hinata-chan! You're a lifesaver, and we promise we'll behave for the rest of the night." Sakura said thankfully, as Sasuke looked annoyed.

"Y-your welcome Sakura-chan. I'd better be going now, good night." She said softly with a bow as she closed the door behind her. Sasuke smirked as she left and advanced towards Sakura again, who stopped him with a poke in the chest.

"Whoa boy, what do you think your doing?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sa.Ku.Ra." Sasuke answered annoyed.

"Sasuke! What if that was Dr. Hikaru instead of Hinata? We would have been screwed!" Sakura said. Sasuke sighed in defeat. Another night he wasn't going to get any.

"And why'd you have to scare me like that! I thought you were angry…" She pouted. "Che, I have every right to be anyway, you slapped me!" Sasuke said back.

Sakura looked at the ground in guilt, so he was angry. She sniffled back tears.

Sasuke looked up in alarm as he heard her sniffling, and then the tears came on.

'Damnit! I made her cry!' He cursed himself. He slowly walked up behind his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her, turning her around to face him. Sakura buried her face in his chest as she cried. Freakish mood swings.

"I knew –sniff- it, you hate me!" She choked out. Sasuke sighed as he rubbed her back soothingly, trying to calm her down.

"Sakura, I don't hate you." He said calmly.

"Y-you don't?" Sakura said softly, calming down. "Iie, I don't." Sasuke said again.

Sakura pulled away. "I'm sorry that I slapped you…" She as she healed his red cheek. "Aa." Sasuke said simply as he kissed her on the head.

Sakura leaned into his embrace again. After a few minutes of enjoying each other's embrace Sakura's voice broke the silence. "Ne, Sasuke." She mumbled.

"Hn?" Sasuke grunted. Sakura yawned before answering. "I'm tired." Sasuke pulled her with him towards the bed as he lay down, both still in their clothes that were now thankfully dry, both too tired to bother to change, well that and they both didn't have shirts on. Sakura sighed as she snuggled into her boyfriends embrace.

"Night Sasuke." She mumbled once again.

"Hn." He answered, almost asleep.

"Sasuke." Sakura once again spoke.

"What is it Sakura?" Sasuke said in an annoyed tone, wanting to go to sleep.

"I love you."

He smiled.

"Aa." And tightened his hold on her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AWW! Nice Sasuke! There's some more fluff for you guys! Reviiiiiew and I'll looove you!

**  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you guys for the reviews once again, and sorry if I haven't updated as soon as you thought I would, school just started and I already got homework, you know how it is.

Disclaimer: I no own!

"**The Longest Month Ever"**

**Chapter 10**

"Hiiiinnaaataaa-chan!" Naruto whined as he walked behind the quiet girl, who was unusually quiet today, ignoring the poor blonde. "You know it was an accident right?"

Sakura sighed as she walked behind the two, she wasn't the only one having relationship problems!

Sasuke smirked as he saw how the dobe was being treated. 'Its what he deserves for looking at Sakura.' He said smugly in his mind. Sakura shook her head in sympathy for her blonde headed teammate. 'Boys are idiots.'

'Che yah! Damn straight they are! Where would they be without us girls?" Inner Sakura screamed.

Sakura glanced over at her boyfriend who was…was he smirking! She smacked him on the head.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed as he held his now aching head and looked at his crazy girlfriend. "What the hell was that for?" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Smirking at other couple's problems that's what!" Sakura said, crossing her arms. Sasuke scowled, was it that time of the month again? "Che, what I'm only allowed to smirk at our relationship problems?" He asked annoyed. Sakura glared at him. "We don't have problems!" She defended as Sasuke just gave a knowing look.

Sakura sighed in defeat and partly self pity as she walked forward, it was true! Their relationship was a mess.

Sasuke, finally not hearing anything from his pink haired girlfriend stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked on. _Sniff sniff_

'Great.' Sasuke thought as he heard another set of sniffles come from the girl next to him. "Sakura." He stated in an exasperated voice. She furiously wiped her eyes. "Our relationship is ruined!" She cried out again as another set of tears came. Sasuke grabbed her wrist, stopping her from walking and entering a stage of hysteria. Naruto and the rest couldn't be seen anymore, though Naruto's voice unfortunately could.

"Sakura stop this, it's getting annoying." He stated, a little harsher than he intended too. He immediately regretted saying it as Sakura's eyes got watery again. Damnit, he had screwed up again. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Sakura I—"

"Forget it, your right." She said coldly before shoving past him.

"Fuck." He cursed.

!000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And he said that me a Shika-kun should spend more time together!" Ino said cheerfully as she took a sip of some of her Sake. Sakura had just arrived that afternoon and Ino had decided that she would take her best friend out, and that's how they had ended up here at Ino's favorite bar. Sakura hadn't talked to the youngest Uchiha since the incident earlier.

"Sounds like you guys are doing great." Sakura said with a forced smile as she took a sip of Sake.

"We are! How about you and Sasuke?" She asked Sakura, after talking about herself for almost two hours. 'Typical Ino.' Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura groaned in response. "Not that good?" Ino responded to the pink haired girl's reaction.

"He's just being so…ugh!" Sakura couldn't think right now. Ino nodded her head in understanding. "I know what you mean." She sighed. "What us girls have to go through." She dramatized earning an amused giggle from Sakura.

!00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura looked at her watch. God it was already two in the morning, what would Sasuke think about her being so late? Sakura scoffed. 'Probably nothing, he's probably relieved that I'm not there. He didn't even ask where I was going earlier!'

She trudged along in the dark alley way, it was the shortest way to home anyway. She didn't have to worry about getting mugged; she was a nin after all. "Stupid Sasuke." She muttered but then shut her mouth when someone grabbed her wrist. She quickly turned around, arm ready to smack the attacker. Her arm was stopped.

"Ryu?" She asked out loud. She wasn't too fond of Ryu, since he often hit on her. He was probably one of the most strongest ninja's in Konoha, almost at Sasuke and Naruto's level so she did hold some kind of respect for him.

"Did I scare you Sakura-san?" He asked in a smooth voice, causing Sakura to shudder for some unknown reason. "Just a little." She said nervously as she tried to move her arm from his grasp.

"But I really should be getting home now." She said. He didn't let go.

"Let me walk you." He suggested.

"No really that's okay; I really should be going now. Sasuke will---"

SLAM

Not again!

She was shoved up against one of the stone brick walls.

"Always Uchiha!" Ryu said suddenly, which was when Sakura finally got a whiff of the smell of some alcohol in his breath.

"Ow. Y-your hurting me Ryu." She said as she struggled to get out of his grasp. He unfortunately overpowered her.

"You never paid attention to me! When I'm just as good as he is! Why him?" He yelled. Sakura's frightened look turned from fear to anger.

"Well for one matter he has more matters than you!" She spat back. So much for respect.

"Shut up!" He yelled again shoving her harder against the wall. He pinned her arms above her head, holding them in place with one of his hands, using the other to trace along her hip bone up along her side causing her to shiver. "Your very beautiful Sakura-san, one of the most beautiful I've ever seen…no wonder the Uchiha is so fond of you." He whispered coldly, his finger running across her lips.

Sakura jerked her head away. "Get the hell away." She said coldly. Ryu smirked. "Any man would kill to have you…and here I am, with you all to myself." He said sadistically. Sakura was disgusted, she always did think he was disturbed, that and he was freakishly obsessed with her all the time.

He smirked again as he kissed her neck softly. Sakura jerked away more violently again this time. "Ah!" She gasped as she felt cold metal against her throat.

He smirked again as he punctured her skin a little, drawing blood. He smiled and licked it up. "S-stop it! Let me go!" She whispered frightened. Oh god, this was it. She was going to be raped!

Ryu laughed coldly as he started to unbutton the front of her blouse. Sakura twisted and jerked, trying to get away, getting kicked in the stomach as a punishment.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke sighed as he laid on his couch and temporary bed. He glanced at the clock again; it was already two thirty in the morning. Why wasn't she back yet? He figured that she had gone with Ino somewhere but she should have been back by now.

He mentally kicked himself for worrying so much. He shouldn't be troubled she could take care of herself she was a Konoha nin after all.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mmmppphh!" Sakura screamed as Ryu covered his mouth roughly over hers. Tears ran down her face in helplessness. She now had only her bra and skirt on. She had never been kissed by another person than Sasuke before, and she did not like the experience!

"S-stop! Stop it!" She cried as she tried again to kick him.

"AH!" She screamed as she felt the cool metal cut none too lightly across her stomach. She closed her eyes in pain. His hand groped her thigh. 'No!'

It traveled up as she tried to scream.

'No…'

His hand reached the hem of her panties.

'Stop it! STOP IT!'

He started to pull them down.

"The fuck are you doing?" A cold voice sounded from behind Ryu.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! But school is crazy! REVIEW AND I WILL LOOOOVE YOU!


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you guys again for all the reviews! And soooo sorry for all the long updates, it's just hard to find time now with school and all, but I promise I will not stop writing! And I'll try to update sooner!

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Naruto….-cries-

"**The Longest Month Ever"**

**Chapter 11**

'That's it.' Sasuke thought to himself as he finally stood up from his laying down position on the bed. He scowled himself mentally for getting so annoyed that Sakura wasn't home yet, not that he was worried or anything.

'She should have been home by now.' He thought again. Okay so maybe he was just a little worried.

It was already two forty-five and she still wasn't home. "Probably at some bar with Ino still." Sasuke mumbled to himself convincingly.

'There is a chance that she found someone else…' A voice in the back of his head suggested. Sasuke quickly shook his head, he shouldn't think like that. Sakura wouldn't do that to him…although she was pretty mad at him earlier, could she have?

No matter he was still going out to look for her. 'Che. I'm getting too soft…'

He quickly pulled on his jacket and left out of the Uchiha mansion. It was colder tonight for some reason, he shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked the way to the only bar in town he was actually aware of. (Hehe, Sasuke doesn't drink too much ne?)

'She better have a good explanation for being so late.' He thought angrily as he entered the downtown part of Konoha. His face got a disgusted look on it as he walked down the streets, a few late night prowlers whistling at him. 'Good explanation indeed.' His mind agreed.

"S-stop it! Stop it!"

Sasuke brought his head back up. 'The hell?' He thought as he listened again and heard nothing. 'Now I'm hearing things.' He thought again. But something still bothered him in the back of his mind.

"AH!"

That's it now he knew he wasn't hearing things now, he ran towards the sound of the scream, which was coming from a dark alley. He stopped behind a man who seemed to be seriously violating someone else; he couldn't see her face though. The man's back moved a little. 'S-sakura…'

"The fuck are you doing?" He said coldly, causing the man to turn around. 'Ryu?'

"Sa…" Sakura stuttered as another wave of tears came on. Sasuke's eyes wandered to the two cuts on her…and her blood. Sasuke's fist unconsciously clenched as he closed his eyes for a moment.

He opened them again to reveal Sharingan. "Uchiha." Ryu muttered as he stood up. However before he could even open his mouth to even try to explain when the youngest Uchiha landed a nice hard punch on his jaw, causing the weaker ANBU to fly into the other wall opposite of Sakura.

He quickly sat up, wiping the blood away. "Son of a—"

WHAM

Another punch, the Uchiha had an unreadable look as he walked forward again, pulling Ryu up by the collar and punching him the stomach. He did this repeatedly.

Sakura whimpered at the sight. It was happening again…this wasn't her Sasuke. Anyway, if he killed the guy he would be in even more trouble. She stood up, wincing in pain and grabbed Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke immediately stopped his on rush of attacks as he turned his head to Sakura. "Stop…" She said simply, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Sakura…look what the bastard did to you! You expect me to just let him—"Sasuke stopped as Sakura cried again. His eyes softened as he let Ryu's almost unconscious body fall to the ground. His sharingan eyes focused on Ryu once again before speaking.

"If you even come near her again, so god help you I will kill you." He snarled giving him one last pathetic look before throwing his jacket over Sakura's upper body and leading her away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura let out a hiss of pain as Sasuke set her down on the couch. He left for a moment, not saying anything. Sakura held her head down in shame. 'It's my fault…I shouldn't have been out so late…or taken that route home.' She thought miserably.

'It's always me!' She thought angrily as she clenched her fist and blinked away unshed tears. Another thought struck her. 'W-what if he doesn't want me anymore?' She thought franticly, she was tainted…well she wasn't raped but was close to it. She vigorously wiped her neck and collar bone where he had kissed her.

Sasuke came walking back in the room, Wash clothe and a bowl of warm water in hand. He kneeled in front of her wordlessly and began to clean her stomach wound. Sakura dared not say anything, she was afraid too. She clenched her eyes shut in pain as he dabbed the wound once again, disinfecting it. After cleaning her stomach thoroughly he lifted her chin up and dabbed her throat gently.

After he was done cleaning her wounds Sakura decided to speak. "I…I can heal the rest." She said softly. "Hn." Sasuke replied simply as he walked out of the room.

Sakura started to heal her wounds, and cried.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke ran a frustrating hand through his hair. God, he could barely face her. 'I should have been there to help her…' He thought, guilty.

Well not talking to her and avoiding her certainly wasn't going to help, she probably thought he hated her.

He sighed again, he should go talk to her, he decided. He walked into the living room only to find her gone. 'Where did she go?' He thought, panicking. The water from the shower upstairs could be heard as the Uchiha immediately calmed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura rubbed her body vigorously under the hot water, wanting to rid herself of anything the vile man left on her. It disgusted her. She sighed as she finally stepped out of the shower and dried herself. Pulling on one of Sasuke's shirts that she loved so much to sleep in she sighed again. Why wasn't he talking to her?

She combed her wet hair and looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes were still puffy red and she had a slight mark across her neck. 'I look like crap.' She thought to herself. She sighed again…everything this month seemed so crazy.

'Yeah! That and the fact that you were almost raped twice, and it hasn't even been a month yet!' Inner Sakura yelled. Sakura scowled at her reflection as she wiped her eyes one more time before turning around and walking out of the bathroom. She walked into the bedroom, half expecting and hoping that Sasuke would be there. He wasn't.

She smiled bitterly, why would he be? He was probably mad or something. 'Why the hell should he be mad? You were the one who was almost raped tonight!' Inner Sakura protested as Sakura ignored her. Sakura felt another set of tears start to come. She wiped her eyes before they could fall. 'God! Why do I have to cry so much!'

She turned around again towards the door and screamed.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her as she gained her breath again. 'How the hell does he just appear like that!' She thought.

'I guess now's my chance to apologize…' Sasuke thought as he swallowed his pride, he never was too good at apologizing. "Sakura I…" He started, but was interrupted.

"Iie, Sasuke…I'm sorry I shouldn't have been out so late." Sakura started.

'Nani? Why is she apologizing?' Sasuke thought, confused.

"I-it's my fault…"

'Her fault? I was the one who should have been there to protect her!' Sasuke's mind screamed.

"I should have been able to protect mys—"Sakura gasped in surprise against the Uchiha's chest. Sasuke had grabbed Sakura in a breath taking embrace.

"Don't be an idiot." He muttered against her hair. Sakura was confused. "But—"

"Shut up." He muttered again and Sakura obeyed. "Damnit Sakura, stop blaming yourself for everything." Sakura whimpered. "But I wasn't—"

"Damnit Sakura!" Sasuke said louder this time as he pulled away and held her by the shoulders. "He was stronger; don't say you're weak because you and I both know that's a lie." He said as he stared into her tear filled eyes.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." She apologized.

"Don't say you're sorry." He said as he wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"I swear Sakura…I won't let anyone touch or harm you again." He muttered confidently, brushing his thumb against her cheek. Sakura pulled him towards her again as she buried her head into his chest. "I was scared Sasuke…" She whispered.

Sasuke rested his chin a top her head. "I know…I'm sorry." He whispered back as they stayed in that position, neither keeping track of how long.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura smiled contently as she snuggled into whatever warmth was next to her. She let out a sleepy yawn as she opened her eyes, only to see black. She sat up tiredly, eyes still half shut to see the youngest Uchiha sleeping peacefully, his hand carelessly thrown over her stomach protectively.

She giggled at the scene. Almost never had she seen Sasuke at such a vulnerable state before, it was adorable she concluded. Her mind wandered, they hadn't really been thinking about sex lately…well some yes but not that much. With the rape, missions, and arguments neither really had time. 'Only one more week!' Her mind cheered.

She smiled and started tracing patterns on the Uchiha's chest. 'God he's so hot.' Inner Sakura said randomly as Sakura inwardly agreed. Said Uchiha slowly opened his eyes.

Sakura smiled at the seen. "Ohayo." She whispered. Sasuke smirked and pulled her down for a kiss. "Ohayo." He answered back in a smooth voice when he pulled away. Sakura smiled as she lay on his chest, chin on top of her hands as she gazed upward towards the Uchiha.

"Do you have to work today?" She whispered as she closed her eyes again. Sasuke ran his fingers through her hair before answering. "Iie."

Sakura smiled again. "Good." She muttered against Sasuke's chest. Sasuke smiled as he continued running his fingers through her hair. They didn't have many peaceful calm moments like this almost ever so he didn't take it for granted.

Sakura lifted her head up again too see Sasuke looking deep in thought. She giggled.

Sasuke looked at his giggling girlfriend in confusion. 'Yep. Defiantly crazy.' A voice in the back of his mind concluded.

"Nani?" He asked annoyed. Sakura stopped her giggles before answering. "You looked so deep in thought, it was cute!" She said with a small smile.

"Cute?" Sasuke said with a weird look on his face. Cute was such a feminine word! Sakura rolled her eyes before muttering something about men. Sasuke smirked as he pulled her down for another unsuspecting kiss. Sakura kissed back with just as much passion. Sasuke slipped his tongue into her mouth as he enjoyed her taste and feeling.

Sakura pulled away before things got too far, they had made it this long they could make it one more week. She sat up on top of him, straddling him which the Uchiha found very exotic. He fondled her hips lovingly.

GRUMBLE

Sakura blushed. "Guess I'm hungry." She said as Sasuke smirked. Sakura jumped off, much to Sasuke's displeasure and started to walk out of the room muttering childishly about 'need food'.

Sasuke sighed as he sat up and ran a hand through his hair. So their relationship was a little messed up, and different…but, he thought, he wouldn't have it any other way.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

MEGA FLUFF! It was Sasuke who saved her! I liked how everyone was coming up with who they thought it would be and so on. Love reading all your reviews! AND THANK YOU! You guys drive me to writing this story! That and I just love writing it!


	12. Chapter 12

-Ducks from objects being thrown at me- I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE SUPER LONG UPDATE! School…and crap!!! SORRY!

Disclaimer: I own not!

"**The Longest Month Ever"**

**Chapter 12**

"So, I suppose you two are already aware that there is only one week left for your therapy lessons." Dr. Hikaru said to the couple sitting in front of him.

"Oh yes we do! Believe me, I've been counting down the days…I mean…" Sakura blushed as she let that first part slip. Sasuke smirked; oh he couldn't wait till the end of the week.

"What I mean to say is, it's been a stressful month." Sakura worded better. Sasuke muttered an 'Hn' in agreement.

They left his office, Sakura smiling brightly. Things were going great! She and Sasuke had been getting along a lot better now, it seemed like nothing could go wrong now. But as the saying always goes, don't speak so soon.

"Ne, Sasuke I have to go to the hospital for a few hours." Sakura stated.

"Aa." Sasuke indicated that he understood. Sakura rolled her eyes at his answer, muttering something about him and vocabulary.

"I'll bring back some dinner!" She replied cheerfully, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Hn." Sasuke answered again. Sakura pouted. "You know you could say good bye like a normal person!" Sakura said, hands on her hips.

"Che. Fine, bye then." Sasuke said, annoyed. Sakura smiled in triumph! "Bye Sasu-kun!" She waved and walked towards the hospital. Sasuke flinched at his nickname; did she have to use it in public? He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, and walked towards Ichikaru. Unknown to him two pairs of eyes were watching him.

* * *

Amai watched with interest at the all so famous Uchiha Sasuke. 'Che. That bitch Sakura! Who does she think she is getting Sasuke all to herself! Well I know just what to do!'

Amai was most likely Sasuke's number one fan in all of Konoha. She wasn't bad looking, but didn't even compare to Sakura. She had been trying to woo the Uchiha when he was in; I guess you could say his vulnerable state in the last month. But no matter how she tried or what she did, nothing seemed to work.

'Well this will most definitely work. He won't want to stay with that bitch if he finds out that she's been cheating on him!' Amai giggle childishly at her new forming plan of setting up Sakura. "Okay Kensho, the plan goes into affect today!" Amai whispered to the young nin next to her.

Kensho, was probably Sakura's number one fan. He also couldn't get her no matter how much he had tried, and to say he want the sharpest tool in the shed either. "Uh, yeah right!" He replied enthusiastically. "What was the plan…?" He asked uncertainly. Amai growled.

"I will transform into the form of Sakura, and all we have to do is to make sure that Sasuke sees 'her' kissing another guy, which will be you." She explained.

Kensho took a minute for all the information to sink in, then his face lit up. "Awesome! So I get to kiss a girl and get Sakura!" He replied. Amai rolled her eyes. "I couldn't care less who gets that bitch! As long as I get my Sasuke-kun!" She said the last part dreamily.

* * *

"Sad that there's only one more week left, aren't you Sasuke-teme?!" Naruto asked half yelled at his best friend, referring to the one week of therapy left.

Sasuke scoffed in response.

"Hehe, oh yeah. Guess you are happy then huh?" Naruto said sheepishly. Sasuke glared at him in response.

"Wow, a whole month…didn't think you could make it!" Naruto laughed. Sasuke planted his fist on his head. "Would you mind shutting the hell up."

"OW! YOU SHUT UP TEME!" Naruto yelled, Ramen flying from his mouth. The Uchiha wrinkled his face in disgust.

"Say it, don't spray it Naruto." A bored voice sounded from behind them. They both turned around to find Konoha's number one troubled Nin.

"HEY SHIKAMARU!" Naruto yelled again. Shikamaru rubbed his ears in pain, "How can you be so loud all the time…troublesome." He muttered the last part.

Shikamaru took a seat on one of the stools. "So what brings you here Shikamaru? You almost never come to Ichikaru!" Naruto said slurping up another bowl of ramen.

"Yeah and now I know why." He muttered looking disgusted as Naruto inhaled his food. "Anyway, Sakura said for me to tell her boyfriend to meet her in the park." Shikamaru said boredly.

Sasuke eyed Shikamaru. "Did she say why?" He asked curiously. Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders before replying, "Dunno, she was acting a little different though…less cheerful, I can't really place it…" He replied.

"Aa." The Uchiha replied, a little confused himself. "I'll be leaving then." He said out loud as he stood up from his seat. "SEE YA SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto yelled at the leaving Uchiha's back, receiving a simple wave of the hand.

* * *

Sakura walked out tired from the Hospital, only to be bombarded by her best friend. "Yo forehead!" A voice called from behind her. She turned around to see her Ino running up to catch up with her.

"Hey Ino-pig." Sakura replied with a smirk. Ino smiled back. "You promised to help me find a dress, remember!" Ino replied annoyed that her best friend had forgotten. Sakura thought for a moment, then the memory came back to her. She had promised Ino last week that she would help her find a dress for a, well what Ino thought, was going to be a very special date with Shikamaru.

"I remember Ino, I was just…um going to look for you!" Sakura lied with a smile. "Well you found me…or I found you…whatever, let's just go!" Ino grabbed her friends arm and drug her onto the mainstreet.

"Ah! Okay okay!" Sakura didn't try to resist.

* * *

Sasuke stuffed his hands into his pockets as a cold breeze came by. 'What could Sakura possibly want to talk about in the middle of the park?' He contemplated in his mind. He shrugged; it probably wasn't anything too serious…hopefully.

* * *

"Okay, tell me when you see him coming!" Amai who was currently in the form of Sakura, ordered Kensho. "Yeah yeah, I know!" Kensho answered back. 'This is so cool! I get like…two girls in one day!' He thought to himself with a goofy smile.

"Would you just shut up and keep a look out!" Amai ordered, since she couldn't see behind her. "I said okay! I'm not that stupid to not see him comin---is that him?" Kensho said looking over her head.

"What!?! You idiot!" Amai whispered before she pulled him down by his collar and planted her lips on his.

Sasuke walked on through the park, keeping a look out for his pink haired girlfriend. He stopped for a moment to stare at two couples kissing up against the tree, the girl who had the guy up against the tree seemed to have….no, that was impossible! No one in the town had pink hair other than Sakura…what if that was…Sasuke quickly shook his head, getting rid of the thought.

'She would never…' But just to be sure he walked a little closer to get a look from the side, from about ten feet. His eyes widened…no way! That was Sakura…and she most certainly was kissing another man.

"Sakura…"

Amai suddenly let go of Kensho's collar, who seemed to be in sort of a daze. 'Yes! It's working perfectly so far!'

Amai gasped, in fake surprise, and turned her head. "S-sasuke-kun…." She whispered. Sasuke stared in anger at her, then surprisingly turned around, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and just walked away.

* * *

"Oh! This one is pretty! Oh oh! But this one is too! What about this one?" Ino babbled on about what dress to get. Sakura seemed to be not paying attention, as she stared out the window of the shop.

"Sakura…SAKURA!" Ino's loud voice yelled, bringing Sakura out of her thoughts. "Uh, oh what?" Sakura stuttered, coming out of her daze.

"I said that I've chosen this one." Ino said, holding up a baby blue dress. "Oh sorry…just been a busy day, that's all." Sakura said with a small smile. Ino eyed her, before going to pay for the dress.

Five minutes later she came back, the dress now paid for and in a bag. "You know, you really shouldn't work such long hours at the hospital, its bad for your health. You of all people should know that Sakura." Ino said as they walked down the street.

Sakura let out a sigh. "I know, I know." She answered back, as Ino smiled. "Well thanks for helping me pick out a dress…even though you didn't really help." Ino said the last part under her breath. Sakura smiled. "Wish you luck for tonight Ino! I know he's going to ask you!" Sakura said happily, and Ino gave her a hug.

"I hope your right! Ja ne, Forehead!" She said before walking off. Sakura smiled as she walked towards the Uchiha residence.

* * *

"Sasuke! I'm home!" Sakura greeted cheerfully. She walked in, noticing that all the lights were out. 'Huh…that's weird; I know Sasuke is home by now.' She walked into the kitchen, where Sasuke was looking out of the window, his back towards her.

"Sasuke…why are the lights out? Is there something the matter?" Sakura asked, concerned. He didn't respond.

She walked closer, setting her hand on his arm. He shoved it off roughly and turned around to glare at her. "S-sasuke…what's the matter?" Sakura asked again. 'Why is he like this…?'

He turned around fully and glared at her again, you could tell he was furious. "What the hell is your problem?" He hissed. Sakura's eyes widened. "W-what..?"

She asked in confusion.

"So you think you can just go and kiss some…some guy! And then come back here acting like nothing happened!" Sasuke said in a cold voice. Sakura gasped…what the hell was he talking about!?

"Sasuke! I don't understand! What the hell are you talking about!?" Sakura asked again.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about and don't you dare try to act like you don't." He grounded out.

"NO Sasuke! I don't know what you're talking about!! I didn't kiss anyone!!" She yelled this time, getting angry. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair before whispering angrily.

"Get the hell out of my house…and never come back…whore."

Sakura's eyes widened. 'What!? But I didn't do anything!!' She furrowed her brows angrily, and stalked up to him.

SLAP!!

She slapped him, again. Sasuke turned his head back and glared at her once again. "Sakura ---"

"No! You shut up and let me speak! I have no idea what you're talking about! And I can't believe you would think I would do something like that! It makes me sick!!" She yelled, and picked up her bag.

"G-good…bye…Uchiha." She said in a broken voice before walking out of the kitchen. The last sound to be heard was the door slamming shut. Sasuke stood there in the same place, holding his cheek where she had slapped him.

So…I guess it was over…

* * *

Ooooh…DRAMA! Gotta love it people. Review…and I'll looove you! 


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks always for the reviews, you know I like them! ;) Oh! And I know you guys have been asking a lot of questions like, why Sasuke didn't notice, even though he has Sharingan. Well first of all, he wasn't using it at the time. And I guess he could have figured it out that it wasn't really Sakura, but he wasn't really thinking clearly at the time, all that was going on in his mind was that Sakura was kissing someone else.

Disclaimer: I own it not!

"**The Longest Month Ever"**

**Chapter 13**

Sakura sat on the bed in one of Ino's extra bedrooms. Even though it had been only one day, to her it felt like only a few hours. She brought her knees up to her chin.

'Why? Why would he accuse me of something like that?!' She thought as she felt another wave of tears come, she quickly wiped them away, but more just came after. A soft knock on the door caused Sakura to lift her head up once again. "Come in…" She answered softly.

Ino walked in with a concerned look on her face, and a new ring on her finger. Seemed she was right, Shikamaru did propose to her last night.

"Do you need anything Sakura?" She asked nicely. Sakura gave her a soft smile and shook her head no. "No thanks Ino…I just feel like being alone…" She answered. Ino rubbed her back before getting up and walking out of the room.

The minute she walked out her eyes became furious. She walked into the kitchen, Shikamaru automatically backing away from his Fiancé. "Why that no good piece of trash! How dare he falsely accuse her!! Why I should march up to him and---!"

Shikamaru let out a sigh as she went on with her rambling. "You know Ino, I think it would just be better to let them both work this out themselves." He added. Ino turned towards him and glared. "Let them work it out themselves!? Do you know how stubborn they both are?!" And thus her rambling went on. Shikamaru sighed again. "Always troublesome…."

* * *

"YOU TWO WHAT!?!?!" Naruto's loud voice invaded Ichikaru. "How the hell can you two break up!?! You can't break up!" Naruto rambled on.

"Naruto just shut up." Sasuke said, seeming tired.

"There has got to be some explanation! Sakura-chan would never do that!" Naruto said, referring to the kissing. Sasuke tiredly ran a hand through his hair before answering.

"Yeah, well I saw it with my own eyes!"

Naruto actually started to think. "Hey! Maybe it was someone wearing a wig, just acting like her!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "A wig?" Though Naruto was actually very close. (A/N: Go Naruto!)

"Yeah, well I dunno then." He said, giving up. They both sat in silence.

A loud ring of laughter came from about five feet behind them, from a group of nin's. "You kissed her!?" One guy's voice was heard. Sasuke lifted his head.

"I can't believe you kissed her! Hah! Like you could really kiss someone like that."

"Hahaha, yeah the only person who has ever kissed Haruno is Uchi----"

Sasuke had the nin up by the neck against the wall in an instant. "Who?" He demanded in a cold voice.

"W-what!?"

"Who kissed her?" Sasuke said again. The nin was now afraid for his life. "H-him! That guy!" He stuttered pointing at Kensho, who was now trying to crawl out of the crowd. Naruto grabbed him by the collar before he could get any further. "Oh no you don't!" He said as he lifted him up off the ground. Before anyone knew it Sasuke had Kensho up against the wall now by the neck.

"You! Tell me what the hell is going on! And you better tell the truth." Sasuke said in a cold voice. "O-okay." Kensho, who now could not breath, choked out.

Sasuke loosened his grip, but only enough for Kensho to talk. "It wasn't really her!" He finally got out. Sasuke narrowed his eyes…it wasn't really her…

'Shit!' He thought frantically. He had just made a huge mistake! His eyes widened once again as he remembered.

'_S-sasuke-kun…'_

'Che. Damnit…I should have known…she never calls me Sasuke-kun anymore…' He let him fall to the ground. He locked eyes with Naruto, who nodded, understanding. With nothing else said Sasuke then turned around and stalked out of Ichikaru.

Kensho sighed in relief as he started crawling away again, only to be pulled roughly back by his collar…again. Naruto's gleaming eyes stared down at him.

"I'm not through with you…" He said evilly. Kensho swallowed, now really scared for his life.

* * *

BANG BANG BANG

Sasuke hammered with his fists on Ino's front door. The door flew open revealing an angry Ino. "What!?" She 'answered'.

Her eyes spotted Sasuke. "Oh…its you…" She said flatly, slamming the door closed. Sasuke caught before it could close.

"Where's Sakura?"

Ino glared at him. "I don't know! And even if I did know I wouldn't tell you!" She said as she crossed her arms. "You're a jerk, did you know that!! How could you just go and accuse her of doing something like that!? And for you information, she was with me the whole time!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Aa. I know now that it wasn't really her, that's why I need to find her. Could you just tell her I'm looking for her, and that I need to talk to her?"

Ino stared at him. "Hmph! I guess…but I swear to Kami if you in anyway hurt her I'll—"

"Aa. I know, I just really need to talk to her." Sasuke said again.

Ino sighed. "Fine…she'll probably be back late, so just wait till tomorrow!" She demanded. Sasuke sighed. "Aa. Arigato." He said as he walked down the steps.

Ino stared after him as he walked out of view.

* * *

"YO! SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to his friend.

"You find Sakura-chan?" He asked.

"Iie. She wasn't there." Sasuke answered back.

"Aw…well at least I got some good news! I know who was acting like her! That girl Amai!"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto. "Who?" He had never heard of her before. (A/N: Just shows you how much he pays attention to his fangirls. XD)

"I dunno, some crazy fan." He answered back.

Sasuke clenched his fist in anger. Damn…all because of a stupid fangirl.

"Oh! But I did beat the crap out of Kensho!"

Sasuke smirked. "Good."

SOMEWHERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST:

"Hello? Anybody? HELP!" Kensho screamed from the branch he was hanging off of…both of his hands tied…and only in his underwear.

BACK WITH SASUKE AND NARUTO:

Naruto laughed to himself. He was also pretty sure that Sasuke was going to beat the crap out of the guy as soon as he got the chance, but it was still funny what he did to him.

"Well, I'm sure she'll be back tomorrow and then everything will be back to normal!" Naruto said in a positive voice.

'Che. If only it were that easy…'

"Well good luck teme! I gotta go before Hinata-chan starts to worry…Ja ne!" He waved as he walked his separate way. Sasuke sighed as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and made his own way back. He really hoped she could forgive him.

* * *

"Sakura." Ino said softly as she entered her room. Sakura looked up from where she was staring out of the window. "Hai?"

"Um, well Sasuke came by earlier…he said that he wanted to talk to you." She said, looking concerned. Sakura scoffed. "Oh, now he wants to hear what I say?" She looked angrily out of the window again before continuing. "Well, I don't want to talk to him!"

Ino sighed. "Look, he actually looked sorry. And he knows that it wasn't actually you!" Ino tried reasoning with her. Sakura clenched her fist.

"That's not the point! The point is that he didn't even trust me!" She said angrily. Ino huffed in annoyance as she walked and stood next to her friend, who stared out the window again.

"I guess…you could try to see it from his point of view." Ino said after a few moments.

"What do you mean?" Sakura's muffled voice came out.

"What I mean is, put yourself in his shoes. If you saw him, or in this case someone who looked like him, kissing someone else, would you stop or think, or just automatically assume that it was actually him kissing someone else, and cheating on you."

Sakura stayed silent for a few moments, contemplating Ino's theory. 'I guess I would…I mean I wouldn't really be thinking at the moment if that was really him or not…'

"I know it was wrong of him not too think it through, but don't you think that just maybe he jumped to a conclusion too quickly." Ino tried reasoning again. Sakura stayed silent for a few more moments before answering again.

"I don't care…I don't want to see him!"

Ino looked at her before answering. "Okay then…" She said simply while walking away. While closing the door behind her she thought. 'I swear, if it weren't for me those two would have broken up long ago…argh! Sakura's too stubborn, and so is that Uchiha!'

* * *

Will they get back together? Guess you'll just have to wait and find out. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, here's the deal! I won't be updating for a while because I'm leaving to Texas tomorrow, and won't be able to write for a few weeks, maybe even a month….so I guess you could say…this will be the longest month ever of me not updating!!! (Laughs at self's stupid joke)…I know I know, and I'm sorry!!! I promise though that when I come back I will update as soon as possible!!! So here's another chappy for you!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto!! –cries-….WHY!?!

"**The Longest Month Ever"**

**Chapter 14**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE---

Sasuke Uchiha slammed his hand down on the annoying alarm clock that read 7:00 A.M. He sat up tiredly and looked at the empty spot beside him; a frown set itself upon his face. That spot didn't look good with no one in it…and he was determined to fix that.

* * *

'Hm…should I tell her that he's coming over today?...nah." Ino thought as she washed the rest of the dishes. If Sakura was too stubborn to even try to talk to him, then Ino would just have to leave her no choice. Anyway, she would have to go to Sasuke's sometime or another; I mean she still had all her clothes there.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a tired yawn behind her. Sakura walked in the Kitchen, still in her pajamas.

"Morning Forehead!" Ino greeted loudly. Sakura groaned. "You want some breakfast, I made some---" She was cut off by Sakura. "No thanks…I want cookies…"

Ino looked at her strangely. "Okay…" She went to the cabinet. "Wait!" Sakura's voice stopped her once again. Ino stopped and glared at her, with her hands on her waist.

Sakura walked beside her and took out a box of cookies…in the shape of bears. And then also grabbed a bowl. "They need heads…" She mumbled before walking back upstairs.

Ino stared after her, confused as ever. "The hell…?" She mumbled to herself as she scratched her head. "Weird girl…"

* * *

"So…you're going to talk to her today?" Konoha's number one loud mouth asked his best friend.

"Aa, if she'll listen…" Sasuke replied. Staring straight ahead. Naruto nodded in understanding. "Well yeah, I mean if I were her I wouldn't want to talk to you either!"

Sasuke glared at him. "Not helping." He stated.

"I know!" Naruto answered back dumbly. Sasuke gave him a quick smack on the head. "OW! TEME!" Naruto yelled, holding his now injured head. "I was only trying to help!" He defended himself.

Sasuke gave him another glare. "How is that trying to help!?"

"Uh…" Was all Naruto could say. "Hn. That's what I thought."

"Uh…Hey. Don't you guys have your last appointment with Dr. Hikari not tomorrow but the next day?" Naruto said, too lazy to think of what day that would be. (A/N: It would be a Friday just to let you know.)

"Aa…but I couldn't care less about that right now." He answered back. A few quiet moments passed before the Uchiha decided to get up. "I'm going for a walk." He stated simply before walking out of Ichikaru. Naruto stared after his friend. 'Wow…I've never seen Sasuke like this before…" He thought to himself, and decided that he didn't like it.

* * *

Sakura stared angrily at the next unfortunate cookie that she was about to eat. A bowl sat next to her, filled with only the bodies of the bear cookies she was eating. 'Stupid Sasuke…stupid men!' She thought as she tore off another head, throwing the rest of the cookie into the bowl.

She sighed again, she would never admit it out loud…but she missed the jerk 'Ugh…I can't believe I miss him…' She thought to herself again. She flopped down on her pillow.

"I hate feeling this way…" She mumbled to herself out loud. She missed him so much, but at the same time was angry at him. 'That and the fact that he thinks I'm a total whore…'

She clenched her fists in anger and confusion. Why the hell would he even think that? And what exactly did he see that made him think that in the first place? 'Someone has to be responsible for this…' She thought again as she sat back up and started munching angrily on the cookies again.

* * *

It was already eight o'clock, and Sasuke had decided that he had already waited long enough, it was now or never. 'Sakura…I _will_ get you back.' He thought confidently to himself as he knocked on Ino's door. After a few moments Ino answered, and looked almost a little relieved to see him.

"Good, if you weren't going to come soon I was going to have to force her." Ino sighed. "That girl is driving me crazy! Why do you both have to be so stubborn!?"

"Aa. Can I see her?" He asked, ignoring Ino's earlier question, that and the fact that she could freakishly change moods drastically. "Hai hai. And just to let you know, she didn't know that you were coming tonight." She answered as she let him in. "Third door to the right." She directed him as she pointed up the stairs. Sasuke simply nodded as he made his way up.

Before he knew it he was already standing outside the door. He took a deep breath as knocked. "Come in!" He voice was heard from across the door. God how he had missed that voice.

Bracing himself, he opened the door. There she was, still in her pajamas which consisted of a simple pair of shorts and a tank-top. She was looking out the window. "Oh, Ino I wanted to as—" She froze in mid-sentence as she turned around to find that it most certainly was not Ino.

"S-sasuke…" She said softly, before her face expressed her newly formed anger. "Excuse me." She said coldly as she tried to walk past him. Sasuke grabbed her arm, stopping her from moving any further. "Do I have to do this every time you try to run away?" He asked as he pulled her back. She struggled against his grip. "Sasuke! Let me go!" She said angrily, failing in attempt to free her arm from his stronger grasp.

"Iie." He said coldly as he grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, causing her to face him, she glared back at him. "We need to talk." He said simply. Sakura scoffed before answering his statement. "Oh, I see now you want to talk, do you?" Sasuke's body stiffened.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't listen before, I—"

"What? You were what Sasuke? You didn't even trust me enough to let me say anything!? You just automatically assumed that I was cheating on you!" She yelled, angry tears forming in her eyes. Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Damnit! What the hell was I supposed to think!?" He blurted out angrily. Sakura flinched slightly, Sasuke almost never yelled. It was silent for a moment before Sakura's voice broke it. "You were supposed to trust me…" She whispered back, looking at the ground.

Sasuke looked back at her. "I didn't think of that!" He stated. "All I saw was who I thought was you kissing another man! I wasn't thinking if it could really be you, or what would happen Sakura!"

Sakura did answer, she just looked at the ground. "So now what…?" She whispered.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "I…I don't know." He admitted. Sakura choked back a sob. "M-maybe…it's for the best…"

Sasuke just felt like he had been stabbed in the heart. "N-nani?"

"Us…apart…" She closed her eyes. 'Iie…I don't want this!' She clenched her fist again. 'But…maybe it is for the best…' She thought to herself.

Sasuke looked at her. "You really think that?" He asked, trying hard to keep his voice from crackling.

Sakura looked up at him. "I-I don't know." She answered truthfully. A few more moments of silence. "Aa. Fine then." He answered before turning around. 'If this is really what she wants…then there's nothing I can do…' He thought to himself before speaking. "Good bye…Sakura." He murmured as he walked out of the room.

Sakura's eyes widened. What the hell had she just done!? She just told the love of her life that she didn't want to see him anymore!

'I don't want this…' She clenched her fist.

Sasuke closed the door behind him as he walked down the hallway, feeling a mix of anger, confusion, and sadness.

'How did it turn out like this…?'

Sakura closed her eyes tightly as the wave of tears finally came. _What _had she just done…?

'No! This isn't what I want!' She shook her head.

Sasuke was nearing the stairs.

'Sakura…'

Sakura made her decision as she ran towards the door.

'Sasuke…!' She took off towards the door.

"WAIT!" She yelled down the hall as she quickly ran to the head of the stairs to catch up with Sasuke. Sasuke turned around just in time to catch the flying blur coming at him which was Sakura, and in the process grabbing onto the railing in order to stop himself and Sakura from falling down the stairs.

"I-I don't want this!" She admitted as she cried into his chest, holding on to him like her life depended on it. After a few moments Sasuke came back to his senses as he wrapped his arms around her in return. 'Sakura…' He thought as he savored the feeling of her against him once again.

"I don't either Sakura…" he answered, holding her tightly to him. Sakura's body shook with sobs as she clung to him. Sasuke buried his head in her hair before whispering, his voice barely heard by Sakura herself, even though his mouth was next to her ear.

"I'm so sorry… Sakura…"

Sakura sobbed again as she shook her head. They stayed like that for a while…

* * *

Ino smiled from the bottom of the stairs, hiding herself behind the corner of a wall as she watched the scene at the top of the stairs take place. "Couldn't do it without me…" She whispered cockily.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her from behind. "Oh really?" Shikamaru asked. "Damn straight! Their both so stubborn!" Ino said. Shikamaru sighed. "Women are so troublesome." Ino looked at him. "Yeah, well your just gonna have to get used to it." She smirked before pulling him for a kiss, to which he happily responded to.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

YAY! They finally got back together! Joyness!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto….-cries-

"**The Longest Month Ever"**

"**Chapter 15"**

**"**Hmmph!" A muffled groan sounded from beneath the crumpled covers of the Uchiha king-sized bed. A tired Sakura lifted her head, sticking it out from under the covers and into the now sun filled room. She turned her head to the other side, to where the still sleeping Uchiha lay. She stifled a giggle at how peaceful and vulnerable he looked while asleep. Memories from yesterday flooded her mind as she laid her head back down, eyes still set on her boyfriend.

What a month it had been. She smiled again…today was the last session with Dr. Hikaru!

'YAY! Sasu-chan will be all ours!' Inner-Sakura cheered.

Sakura yawned and scooted closer to Sasuke, who was still peacefully sleeping on his back. She smiled lazily, and started tracing patterns on the Uchiha's bare chest with her finger. Finally things started to seem a little more normal. 'If you call our relationship normal…' She thought to herself sarcastically.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as a hand snapped out and grabbed the wrist of her hand that was tracing patterns just moments ago.

"That's annoying you know." A hoarse voice said.

Sakura giggled.

"I know." She answered simply, looking up at her boyfriend, who grunted in response. She sighed as she moved over and laid her head on his chest. Sasuke's hand immediately went to her head and started stroking her head, out of habit. Sakura let out another sigh; she liked this…not fighting, or arguing, just peaceful silence.

"We should get up." Sasuke said after a while, hand not stopping its movements.

"Hm mm…" Sakura responded, not moving. Sasuke sighed heavily, still not moving. Sakura lifted her head once again and turned to stare at Sasuke, whose hand slipped down to her neck. He pulled her into a kiss, soft and gentle. Sakura responded immediately to the kiss as Sasuke's hand pulled her closer to him.

He nipped at her bottom lip lightly, causing her to open her mouth. His tongue probed her mouth hungrily. Sakura let out a moan as she kissed back with just as much force.

'Uh oh…' She thought to herself, just a few more hours, she had to wait till then. With that thought in mind she pulled away from Sasuke, earning a disapproved grunt from the Uchiha. She took a minute to catch her breath before speaking.

"Just a few more hours." She smiled at his pouting face. She gave him a peck before starting to get up, only to be pulled roughly down by Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" Her muffled voice came out from against his chest. Sasuke smirked to himself as he held her there. Sakura wrestled from his grip and sat up on top of him, strangling his hips.

"You are so stubborn, you know that?" She huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Aa. So I'm told." Sasuke answered, hands settling themselves on her hips. Sakura swatted them away before leaning her face down to his, her breath mingling together with his.

"Just you wait till tonight…" She whispered seductively, lips brushing his. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat.

Sakura, taking this chance, leapt off of him and made her way to the bathroom. Sasuke scowled before laying back down, covering his face with his arm. "Damn…"

* * *

"Taking too long…" Sakura groaned as she let her head fall down on infront of the un-eaten bowl of Ramen infront of her. Sasuke silently agreed, wanting 2:00 to come quickly. Naruto looked back and forth at his friends…he had never seen them so stressed out. 'So that's what a whole month will do to ya…' he thought silently…then shuddered.

"Oi….Sakura-chan, you gonna eat that?" Naruto spoke up, pointing at her untouched Ramen. Sakura shook her head that was still on the table, no. Naruto happily took it and slurped it down.

"Well, at least this is the last day!!! And I'm pretty sure we won't be seeing you two for a few days if you know what I mean?" Naruto said, waggling his eyebrows in a suggestive matter. Sakura's head snapped up, blushing.

"N-naruto!" She yelled, embarrassed. She gave him a smack on the head, afterwards telling him to 'get some damn matters'.

Sasuke just stared ahead, ignoring their usual bickering. He was thinking of something different. 'Che…finally a whole month has passed.' He thought smugly with a smirk on his face.

"Well, at least me and Hinata-chan's relationship is better than ever!" Naruto said enthusiastically after a few moments of silence. "I mean. Unlike you guys screwed up relationship!" Naruto laughed at his own comment.

"Naruto shut up! That's not even funny!" Sakura huffed as she once again landed a nice hard punch on his head. "Our relationship is just fine! Right Sasuke!?"

Sasuke was silent.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke twitched. "What?" He grounded out, annoyed.

"Were you even listening to me?" Sakura demanded, as Naruto scooted his chair slowly away from the couple.

"How can I not?" He said plainly…wrong answer.

"And what exactly is _that _supposed to mean?" Sakura stood up now, hands settling themselves on her hips.

"Maybe it means you talk too much…and that you're too loud." He muttered the last part a little quieter.

"Hey! I heard that!" Sakura yelled, referring to the muttered statement. Sasuke looked at her, annoyed.

"I said it loud." He fired back. "UCHIHA! I swear to god, the way your acting!" Sakura threatened. "You just might not 'get some'." She said smugly.

"Che. Who said I wanted 'some'?" Sasuke lied…goddamnit!

"You did! This morning!" Sakura yelled again. By now they were attracting stranger's eyes. "Er…guys, people are staring." Naruto pointed out.

Sakura let out an angry growl as she walked by the Uchiha, grabbing him by the arm and leading him to where the restrooms were, where they could have a more private conversation.

"What the hell is your problem?" She whispered angrily. Sasuke glared at her before speaking.

"My problem? I have no problem, your just being your normal bitchy self." Sasuke hissed back. Sakura wasn't going to back down though.

"Well excuse me for wanting to have a normal talk with my boyfriend! And don't call me a bitch!" She hissed the last part.

"Hn. Well it's true." He said simply. Sakura walked up to where he was currently leaning against the wall.

"Yeah! Well at least I show some emotion!" She crossed her arms.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I do show emotion." He rebutted.

"You do not!" She said again.

"I do, as of right now I'm feeling pretty angry." Sasuke stated as he glared at her.

"That makes two of us! Why can't you just act like a normal loving boyfriend?" Although secretly Sakura was glad that he didn't.

"Because I'm not a kiss-ass." Sasuke muttered. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Could have fooled me." She muttered to herself, unfortunately Sasuke had heard her.

Sakura let out an 'eep!' as she was roughly shoved up against the wall. Sasuke's warm breath fanned her neck.

"You of all people should know I'm not, Sakura." Sasuke growled, pinning her two hands above her head. Sakura glared back into his eyes.

"Well it wouldn't hurt for you to sometimes act normal!" She whispered. Sasuke smirked darkly, making Sakura shudder in a kind of pleasurable way.

"Aa…normal?" He growled, as his fingers traced across her stomach. Sakura shivered, man was she glad he wasn't normal.

"You're a stuck-up bastard." She muttered quietly. Sasuke's hand moved under her shirt, brushing against her ribcage.

"Hn…and you're an annoying woman." He whispered next to her ear, his lips brushing against her cheek. "S-sasuke…" She whimpered as he licked the shell of her ear.

"Hm…what's the matter Sa.Ku.Ra?" He said darkly, his hand moving up, cupping one of her breast. Sakura moaned…gods, it had been too long.

Sasuke closed his eyes as his lips moved gently along her neck and collarbone.

"W-why do our fights always end like this?" Sakura whispered as she leaned into his embrace. Sasuke smiled against her neck. "You're annoying." He muttered before biting her neck.

"Sasuke!" Sakura hissed in pain and annoyance. Sasuke moved again along her neck, trying to find that one spot.

"W-we should stop…someone...might...hear us…." Sakura tried convincing him. Sasuke didn't stop. 'Damnit, I'll find that spot…'

Meanwhile, Naruto was still eating his beloved Ramen, trying to ignore the thoughts of what could possibly be taking those two so long.

"SasUKE!"

Unfortunately he got his answer.

Sasuke smirked in victory; he would have to remember that spot.

"AHEM!" A clearing of the throat interrupted the two as Sasuke turned around in annoyance.

"You guys! Can't you wait just a few more hours?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke set Sakura down, swiftly pulling his hand out from under her shirt. Sakura meanwhile, flushed, cleared her throat.

"Oh…um, sorry bout that!" She smiled, blushing. Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"What? Better me than anyone else!" Naruto defended. "I swear you two are the horniest people I've ever met!"

Sasuke cuffed him in the back of the head. "ITAI!" Naruto yelled clutching his head in pain. "What the hell!?"

"One month Naruto." Sasuke said simply. Sakura nodded her head from behind Naruto.

"You are the only couple I know who can drastically change moods so fast." Naruto shook his head.

* * *

"Well I see you two are in a better mood today." Dr. Hikaru said as he sat down.

"Hai! Er…I mean, it's been a very long month doctor." Sakura revised, as Sasuke nodded his head softly.

"Well then did you two complete the goal in communicating with eachother?" He asked.

Sakura smiled as her gaze drifted over to her boyfriend. "Hai…I really think we did." She said softly.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed, as Sakura mentally rolled her eyes at his simple response.

"And in what ways would that be?" Dr. Hikaru asked, pushing up the rim of his glasses.

Sakura thought for a moment before answering. "Well…Sasuke finally said he loved me! That's got to be a big plus!" She exclaimed happily, as Sasuke shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Dr. Hikaru nodded.

"And we've been talking more then we used to!" Sakura said…which was kinda true, I mean the arguing didn't really stop, but other than that their relationship was just fine!

"Hm…well I'm very glad that this has helped you two. And I'm happy to say, that you have now graduated from Sex counseling!" Dr. Hikaru exclaimed happily.

Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped, you could actually graduate from sex counseling? Oh well, they weren't ones to complain.

"Finally." Sasuke muttered as Sakura smiled and stood up, grabbing his hand.

"Thank you Dr. Hikaru! We had…er…fun?" She said questionably as Sasuke scoffed next to her, muttering a 'Like hell'.

Dr. Hikaru stood up from his seat and shook both their hands. "I hope you will have a long lasting relationship."

Sakura nodded happily as she started walking towards the door, dragging Sasuke behind her. "Good bye doctor!" She called after her.

"YES!" She yelled as they walked out of the building. "Its over!" She sung happily.

"That seemed like the longest month ever Sasuke." She sighed as they walked down the road.

"Che. That's because it was." He replied, as Sakura silently agreed.

* * *

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled as Naruto accidentally spilt his drink on her dress.

"G-gomen, Sakura-chan!" Naruto cowered.

To celebrate, the whole group had decided to go out and …which had resulted in Naruto getting his ass beat as always.

"So, forehead I bet you're happy you never have to go to another session ever again." Ino said, taking a big sip from her drink.

"Hell yeah I am!" Sakura exclaimed while wiping off the sake that Naruto had accidentally spilt on her. She stopped as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, coming face to face with her boyfriend.

"You ready?" He asked simply, shoving his hands into his pockets. Sakura nodded as she hopped off the stool she was sitting on.

"Ja ne Ino-pig!" Sakura bid farewell as Ino waved back, giving her a knowing wink. Sakura blushed as Sasuke pulled her away by the hand.

* * *

'What a month…' Sakura thought as Sasuke's house came to view. 'Never again…' She thought again as they walked up the steps.

"Sasu---mmpphh!" Sakura was cut off by the Uchiha's lips pressed hungrily against her. It took her a minute to respond, as she gradually wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasuke smirked as he gripped her thigh and pulled her up, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

While not breaking the kiss, he walked up the stairs, but unfortunately did not make it up all the way before accidentally tripping forward, landing on his hands, so not to crush Sakura with his body.

"Kyaa!!" Sakura yelped as she felt her back land very uncomfortably against the corners of the stairs.

"Che. Fuck." Sasuke swore. Sakura suddenly broke out laughing, taking his head into her hands and gave him a gentle kiss. Sasuke responded quickly. Nothing ever came very easily for them. Trying again, this time being careful not to trip, Sasuke picked her up and made it all the way up without any incidents. Sakura giggled again as he captured her between the hallway wall.

He moved down to her neck, kissing her gently along her collar bone. Sakura moaned as she arched her back, giving him more access. Growling in annoyance of her shirt, he quickly slipped it over her head, throwing it carelessly on the floor.

"Sasuke…bed..room…" Sakura gasped out as he cupped her breast. Silently agreeing, he once again picked her up and stumbled his way to their bedroom, throwing her on the bed. Sakura took a breath as she sat up on her elbows, watching Sasuke throw off his own shirt and pants, leaving him only in his boxers. She stared amazed at his perfectly chiseled abs.

He gently lay down, trapping her with him arms. Sakura lay down, pulling him into a rough kiss. Sasuke quickly removed the skirt she was wearing, as Sakura lay amazed. 'How does he do that so fast?'

She was brought out of her thoughts as unclipped her bra, and threw that also across the room. "Somebody's impatient." Sakura giggled, as Sasuke growled, squeezing one of her breast, causing Sakura to cry out in pleasure. This made him smirk.

"Looks like I'm not the only one." He said in a deep voice, as he started to kiss her stomach, traveling up to in-between the valley of her breast.

Sakura's shallow breaths were turning into pants, utterly laced with desire and want. Her eyes glazed over, her senses were blinded from the overwhelming effects of everything that was Sasuke. His smell, taste, looks, the way he felt, that was all that mattered to her as of that moment; it was enough to drive her insane.

He massaged the soft, pale mound, fingers gently brushing against a taut nipple, puckering more so against his touch. His lips took the lead of his hands, descending until it latched onto the other breast, licking and sucking until he finally grew bored. Taking Sakura's lips in his, he ran his tongue over her lips, pleading for entry. Sakura's fingers ran through his raven locks, massaging his scalp and moving down to cup his face.

She moaned in pleasure as he ravished her mouth, her hands swiftly moved down to the hem of his boxers, trying to untie them. Sasuke, noticing she was having trouble, smirked against her lips and quickly slipped them off.

She kissed him again, tangling her hands into his raven locks. "Damn…" He groaned as he felt her grab his member. 'Damnit, I can't wait any longer…'

With that thought in mind he spread her legs with his knee, lifted her up and under him and plunged his member into her. Her scream quickly cut off by his ferocious kiss. Her hands glided down his back as she grew comfortable with his quick thrusts. 'Fuck…' Sasuke thought as he thrust into her again. 'Oh gods I missed this…' Sakura thought, her mind starting to fog with pure bliss.

Sasuke swore out loud as he gave one last hard thrust. Sakura threw her head back and gave an ear-shattered scream as she came screaming Sasuke's name, Sasuke soon followed moaning her name.

Exhausted, Sasuke pulled himself out of her and rolled onto the side. Sakura moved her head onto his chest, both panting. After a few minutes Sakura's voice cut through the silence.

"Again?" She asked breathlessly. Sasuke smirked in response as he flipped her over.

**Four hours later…**

Sakura yawned as she settled herself on Sasuke's chest…five times was enough for one night. Damn she wouldn't be able to walk for a week!

Sasuke sighed, feeling much better. His hand rubbed Sakura's back, being a habit. Sakura gave a content sigh as she nuzzled her head in between her boyfriend's neck.

It had most definitely been the longest and probably most trying month ever for the both of them, but they had made it. Nothing could bring them down now; Sakura felt that their relationship was unbreakable now! They had been through more than most couples have in their whole life…well that's what it felt like to Sakura at least.

Sasuke closed his eyes, feeling content. Finally…the month was over. And he and Sakura were still together…I guess that said a lot about their relationship, that even though they may fight and argue a lot…in the end, they still loved eachother. He smiled as he began to doze off.

Sakura let out a silent yawn as she too closed her eyes, exhausted from that night's activity. Her eyes suddenly snapped open as a surprising thought hit her.

"Sasuke!" She whispered hurriedly, shaking him. Sasuke opened his eyes in annoyance. "What?!" He snapped.

"You did take the cameras out…didn't you?" She asked softly. 'Fuck…' Both of their eyes widened as they turned their heads to the corner of the room…where the camera was focused straight on them.

* * *

"Ha ha! Talk about some new ideas for my book!" Jiyaira yelled happily, jotting down all the ideas he had just witnessed. Well…they should have thought twice before putting him in charge of the monitoring.

**  
The End**

**-Cries- NOOOOO! It's over… I feel so empty inside now. Hehe, bet you weren't expecting that ending! I thank all of you readers for reading this story, and I cant even begin to tell you how happy you've made me with all of your wonderful reviews and comments, I THANK YOU ALL FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART! I'm thinking of making a sequel…what do you think. And so I end this story…-cries again-, and thank you all again!**

**- KrAzI JaY**


End file.
